To the dark side
by Ookima
Summary: Completed Because of a certain incident, Naruto started to act strange, and both Kyubi and an unknown man take advantage of the situation. Fighting is inevetable between old team mates and new enemies. Click to know more( I might write a sequel as well )
1. Default Chapter

To the dark side part 1  
  
Synopsis : Someone's been toying with Naruto's mind to get him to turn into his dark side, along the way Naruto meets a new character that helps him along the way. While he turns his back on his Sensei , Kakashi, and his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, What will happen???  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto in anyway although I wish I did!! I only owe the new character  
  
I updated first chapter since people gave me heads up about the dialogue no worries chapter two and up will all be better, and sorry for some misspelling when it came to Japanese words.  
  
Datte = but Baka = idiot Dobe = dead last Nani = what Hai = yes Honto = really Itai = ouch, ow Ara = huh? Ne = right, ok Ano sa = hey Kuso = damn Gomen nasai = I'm sorry Gomen = sorry Eeto = Let me see... Ooi = hey Yare = oh well Matte = wait Urusai = Shut up Yamerou, yamete = stop it Arigatou = thank you Ohayo = good morning  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Lately, Naruto's behaviour started to change a lot, he was no longer the loud mouthing ninja he use to be, and he had even stopped quarrelling with Sasuke. The team had been downside because of the atmosphere.  
  
After Training, Naruto went straight home as Sakura just wanted to talk to Naruto until Sasuke stopped her.  
  
"Naru..."Started Sakura when Sasuke simply grabbed hold of her wrist  
  
"Don't bother..." Said Sasuke  
  
"Datte..." Said Sakura looking towards the ground  
  
"Sasuke's right, Naruto will talk to us when he feels the time is right." Said Kakashi smiling  
  
"H..hai..." Said a not so agreeable Sakura  
  
As the conversation ended, all went their separate ways. After a few hours, Sakura couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk outside, where she bumped into someone.  
  
"Gomen nasai I wasn't paying attention where I was..." Started Sakura until she heard a familiar voice  
  
"Sakura? Why are you here at this hour?" Asked Sasuke  
  
"Sa..Sasuke-kun?" Said Sakura looking in front of her  
  
"Hmm..." Simply said Sasuke  
  
"I'm really worried about Naruto!! You may hate Naruto but something isn't right and I can't stand it that no one cares!" Shouted out Sakura  
  
"Sakura..." Said a surprised Sasuke  
  
"You can call me an idiot if you want but I'm going to see Naruto." Said Sakura as she simply passed Sasuke walking towards Naruto's apartment  
  
"Hmm... you're not the only one worried you know..." Said Sasuke with a low voice  
  
Sakura and Sasuke were now on their way to see Naruto and get the truth behind his strange behaviour.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
*Inside Naruto's apartment ...*  
  
"Urusai!" Yelled out Naruto kneeling on the ground pressing his hands against his head  
  
"But I'm getting to the greatest part Naruto-kun." Said a male voice hidden in the shadows  
  
"You're lying! You're lying! YOU'RE LYING!!!!" Yelled Naruto over and over again to cover the man's voice  
  
"You'll kill your teammates, your friends, your Sensais. You'll become just like Kyubi once was, You'll be hated and despised by everyone, including those you care so much about..." Continued saying the man in the shadows  
  
"Yamerou! YAMEROU!" Yelled out Naruto still fighting  
  
"Take a good look at reality, the moment your teammates find out about the Kyubi you bear they'll simply abandon you just like everyone else... embrace the darkness that dwells within your heart, and become the demon you were meant to be..." Said the man that slowly disappeared  
  
Naruto simply started to yell and destroy everything that he could get his hands on, and within a few minutes his room was mostly all trashed, as he kept hearing the man's words over and over again inside his head, making him angrier each time, to the point when he lashes out of his apartment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
*Just outside Naruto's apartment...*  
  
"Arigatou for coming with me Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura with a little smile  
  
"Just don't tell that dobe about earlier..." Said Sasuke  
  
All of a sudden Naruto storms out and crashes into Sakura and both fall on the ground.  
  
"Itai..." Said Sakura as she patted her head  
  
"Naruto.your hands are all bloody..." Noticed Sasuke  
  
As Sakura was about to tend to Naruto's bloody hands, he simply shoves her away. Sasuke catches her as he gets angry.  
  
"Baka, why did you just..." Started Sakura but was suddenly cut off  
  
"Urusai!" Yelled out Naruto as he got back up on his feet  
  
"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you!! She was only trying to..." Yelled out Sasuke  
  
"I hate you... I despise you.. So leave me alone..." Said coldly Naruto  
  
Naruto takes hold of his forehead protector band and throws it right at Sakura and Sasuke's feet and then turns his back to them, but says one thing before leaving.  
  
"I want to forget I ever knew any of you, so don't even bother following me or I will kill you." Said coldly Naruto as he suddenly disappeared in the shadows  
  
"That...That wasn't our Naruto... Since when does Naruto has red eyes..." Said a shocked Sakura  
  
As Sakura was still under the shock of Naruto's words, Sasuke took a look inside Naruto's apartment, to only notice everything was trashed and most likely by Naruto himself, which would explain the bloody hands, but what would drive Naruto to snap like that? As Sasuke looked around carefully he noticed a paper with some signs on it.  
  
"This isn't good..." Said Sasuke to himself  
  
Sasuke rushed out of the apartment to get a hold of Sakura and give her some instruction.  
  
"Sakura, snap out of it." Yelled out Sasuke as he shook her a bit  
  
"Eh??" She suddenly said  
  
"Take this and get Kakashi-Sensei now." Ordered Sasuke  
  
"What about you !?" Said Sakura  
  
"I'll follow Naruto so hurry to get Kakashi!" Said Sasuke  
  
"But Naruto said that he would kill us if we followed ..." Started Sakura  
  
"Hmmm. Has Naruto ever been able to even beat me in a fight?" Asked Sasuke with a smile  
  
"Gomen, I'll get Kakashi-sensei now." Said Sakura feeling relieved  
  
As Sakura left, Sasuke took one last look to Naruto's apartment, and then he took his forehead protector band with him while pursuing Naruto.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but you better get back to being an idiot..." Thought Sasuke  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
*Noodle Restaurant...*  
  
Iruka and Kakashi were having their meal as they discussed different missions they've been on along with how each student is doing until the happy atmosphere is suddenly cut when Sakura barges in.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!!" Yelled out Sakura  
  
"Ohiyo Sakura." Said Kakashi with a smile  
  
"Don't Ohiyo me!!! It's Naruto, he totally snapped and then Sasuke told me to get you and then to give you this thing and...." Said very fastly Sakura as both Iruka and Kakashi were surprised about the Naruto part  
  
"Sakura, what happened to Naruto?" Asked Kakashi  
  
"We were going to see him and then he snapped, if we followed him he'd kill us, he said he hated us, and he even threw his forehead protector band. And he's eyes, they weren't his eyes that wasn't the Naruto I knew..." Said the panicked Sakura  
  
"His forehead protector band?? Naruto treasured that the most..." Pointed out a surprised Iruka  
  
"Sakura, you said his eyes were different how so?" Asked Kakashi  
  
"Red, like the follow of blood..." Answered Sakura  
  
"It couldn't be..." Said Iruka  
  
"Iruka-sensei, you and Sakura warn the others Junins and explain the situation , I'll join up with Sasuke and try to get Naruto back." Ordered Kakashi  
  
With those words, Kakashi disappeared as Sakura stayed behind and followed Iruka.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
*In the depth of the forest...*  
  
As Naruto continued to run, Sasuke had finally caught up with him. Suddenly Naruto simply disappeared from Sasuke's view.  
  
"Nani!?" Said Sasuke as he stopped to rest on a tree branch  
  
"You should have stayed in that stupid village Uchiha Sasuke!" Said Naruto  
  
Sasuke's expression totally changed when he noticed Naruto had moved right behind him, and had indeed the killing intent. As Naruto was about to strike Sasuke, he managed to evade by going to the ground, and sharingan appeared in the boy's eyes. Naruto then drops to the ground , face to face with Sasuke, with only 5 meters separating them.  
  
"You should leave while you can..." Said coldly Naruto  
  
"Baka, I can't leave you like this. Even though I hate you, this isn't the Naruto I know!" Answered Sasuke  
  
"Actually, I am, only difference is someone finally opened my eyes to give into my true nature, the reason why I'm alive..." Said Naruto  
  
"You're true nature ...?" Said Sasuke  
  
"To embrace darkness and to kill everything that lives on this earth...before it kills me again." Said Naruto with a smile  
  
"Is this really Naruto???" Asked himself Sasuke  
  
"You're lucky. Seems like you get to live tonight." Said Naruto as he placed his kunai back in its holder  
  
"Nani?" Said Sasuke  
  
"Kakashi is close by, tell him this simply phrase for me. Kyubi has returned." Said Naruto as he walked by Sasuke that was too surprised to move or say anything  
  
As Naruto once again left, Sasuke kneeled, catching his breath, as Kakashi spotted him and stopped.  
  
"Sasuke, Are you alright." Asked Kakashi  
  
"He can't be Naruto..." Said Sasuke  
  
As Kakashi stood by his student, he couldn't help but look far into the darkness of the forest and wonder what happened.  
  
to be continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
I'd appreciate reviews to know if people actually liked my first part, actually took me 2 hours to write since I was watching a bit of TV at the same time. I know there isn't much action but it's to come, lots of interesting stuff plus a new characters. Ideas are welcome so don't be shy give me your opinion!!!  
  
Next time on Naruto ...  
  
Since Naruto left the village, many questions remained unanswered, the why Naruto ran off and suddenly kyubi has control and now Sasuke and Sakura demand to know what Naruto meant by ' kyubi has returned '. The truth to them will be revealed along with Naruto having a fight with his old teammates and sensei.  
  
The next chapter tends to be long but if you survive the beginning you'll love the ending, at least I hope you will lol. Since part 2 is done I'll be working on part 3 along with maybe a new Naruto story already :P. 


	2. Friends and enemies

To the Dark Side Chapter 2 : friends and enemies  
  
Author's Note  
  
From the first reviews I got please let me add a few comments to them. First of all Gomen for the typos errors and grammar errors, but at least it's still very understandable but I'll do my best to get better at it. About the quotation marks. Gomen again I've always written my anime stories like that. My friends and others that have read them said it was quite easy to read without difficulty. But for posting my stories on this website I guess I'll use the - when someone is speaking or the "word" to help you readers out.  
  
Indeed I am new when it comes to writing stories on the site but I've written many stories from Berserk to Vision of Escaflowne. This is the first place where I had complaints (sniff sniff) I don't mind critics but please go easy on me. After all it's my story.  
  
Now there's was 1 comment concerning the story going so fast and not knowing why Naruto went berserk on us, well ever thought that maybe I would reveal stuff like that in further chapters?? Well it's the case!! I had to get the attention and interest of readers to read my story but no worries I promise soon it will start to reveal itself along with some nice upcoming stuff.  
  
Other than that keep up the reviews it's very helpful to me. Even if it is negative I'll try to leave a special note on each chapter to try and answer some questions or you could simply email me at the following address  
  
khrare@yahoo.ca  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Synopsis: Now with Naruto leaving all of a sudden with no explanation, Team 7 have many unanswered questions to ask but Kakashi-Sensei has his mind wandering elsewhere. The encounter between old team members is inevitable. So the question remains what will happen??  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but sure wish I did  
  
*Shimata means Damn* *Sugoi means Amazing*  
  
* Chikushou means Damn it*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three days have past since Naruto left the Hidden Leaf Village. Up until now Team 7 have been confused and in need of answer to what exactly happened. And so they await their Sensei who seems to be yet again late.  
  
" Why is he late? Can't he take this seriously sometimes!" Shouted out an angry Sakura  
  
" Humph." Simply said Sasuke  
  
Suddenly, a loud "poof" is heard and there appears Kakashi with his usual " Ohayo" following a new fake excuse.  
  
"Liar" Shouted Sakura as she just wanted to kick him  
  
"What's new?" Asked Sasuke  
  
"Hokage-sama has sent a few Anbu guards to track down Naruto for now." Answered Kakashi  
  
"Why aren't you retrieving him sensei?" Asked Sakura almost hitting him with her fist  
  
"Sakura, right now the situation is still unknown to why Naruto suddenly ran off. As for you Sasuke you still haven't explained what happened between you and Naruto in the forest a few nights ago." Pointed out Kakashi staring directly at Sasuke  
  
" Fine." Murmured Sasuke  
  
" Eh? You saw Naruto again after he left??" Asked a surprised Sakura  
  
"Hai. Things went like this. I had finally caught up with him, but the next thing I know he just vanished. He actually tried to kill me, but he failed. We ended up face to face on the ground. He was even able to sense that you were on your way ." Pointed out Sasuke  
  
"Sensed me? Naruto couldn't possibly have advanced that much unless." Started to say Kakashi until Sasuke cut him off  
  
"Kyubi has returned." Said Sasuke with a worried look  
  
Suddenly both Sakura and Kakashi turn to face Sasuke with a very surprised look on their faces.  
  
" Nani!?" Said Kakashi with a louder voice  
  
" Sasuke-kun that's impossible! The Nine Tail Demon Fox was killed about 12 years ago. It can't have just resurrected.can it.?" Said a confused Sakura looking at her sensei for the answer  
  
" That's what Naruto said to me before he vanished.Word for word.Repeated Sasuke  
  
" Naruto.said something like that.?" Asked Sakura  
  
Kakashi suddenly took a serious look, as he shouted out to his students " Both of you down on the ground now" Sakura didn't seem to have understood fast enough as Sasuke simply leaped into the air to tackle Sakura and get her on the ground as he covered her mouth.  
  
"Shh.we're not alone."Whispered Sasuke , gently removing his hand from Sakura's mouth  
  
Then a kunai lands straight a feet away from Kakashi's foot, as a mysterious man lurks out of the shadows in the forest.  
  
" Nothing less from Sharingan Kakashi." Said the man  
  
" You must be the one that's been harming our Naruto." Replied Kakashi  
  
"Harming him?? Actually you are the ones harming him, I'm only helping him to see the truth which you people never want to reveal." Replied the man as he approached Kakashi a bit more  
  
"The truth? The truth about what?" Asked Sakura  
  
" You genins are truly idiots. Kyubi was sealed away 12 years ago, it wasn't killed. Now if you're slightly have some intelligence, who do you think has Kyubi sealed within his own body? Said the man with a grin  
  
" Naruto.has the demon .inside.him." Said a shocked Sakura as Sasuke's eye widened  
  
" Seems like that one has the brains in your team." Said the man  
  
" Sakura, Sasuke, stay right where you are and under no circumstances do you move or interfere. Understood?" Ordered Kakashi  
  
" Kakashi-sensei. You better make yourself clear after this." Said Sasuke as him and Sakura stayed put  
  
With Sakura and Sasuke out of the way, Kakashi didn't take long to uncover his left eye and reveal his Sharingan.  
  
Followed immediately the man put his hands together and started to perform signs, which Kakashi's eye caught fast and immediately copied it within seconds.  
  
When the combination was done, both took a step back and their hands rose towards the sky.  
  
" Kaen Ryu" Yelled out both ninja's as two big dragons surrounded by blazes of fire attacked each other until both attacks nullified themselves  
  
"Hmmm. You are indeed the copy ninja Kakashi that I've heard about." Said the man with smile  
  
Within a flash, the man disappeared, to only reappear behind Kakashi with a small katana aimed straight at his back.  
  
"Shinai!" Yelled out the man as the katana penetrated Kakashi's body and blood poured out  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Yelled out Sakura, as Sasuke was holding her back  
  
Then the sound "poof" is heard, Kakashi had done the replacement technique in a nick of time. Thus the man had only stabbed a piece of a tree.  
  
"Nani" Said the man  
  
" Checkmate" Said Kakashi that appeared behind the man  
  
Kakashi had a kunai in his hand and placed it right under the man's neck without hesitation.  
  
"Lucky, but you won't be able to kill me with such simple techniques". Pointed out the man  
  
Kakashi's eyes got bigger when the man standing in front of him started to fall on the ground, with only clothes left.  
  
" Shimata! I was being careless!" Said Kakashi as he looked around carefully  
  
From inside the forest, the man smiled " You'll be seeing your demon student sooner than you think" then vanishes within the shadows.  
  
"Start talking" Said coldly Sasuke  
  
Kakashi explained formally from A to Z the whole story regarding the Kyubi and Naruto. It surprised both the students. Sakura simply couldn't believe that Naruto, the one who seemed to be an idiot all the time, could have a demon sealed inside him. As for Sasuke his thoughts were more like an explanation to all the strange things that happened over missions.  
  
" Naruto never wanted you or Sasuke to find out about it. In his mind perhaps he thought you would of treated him like the other adults do." Continued Kakashi  
  
" That idiot." Said Sasuke  
  
" Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura as a strong silence came over the three.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Miles away from the Hidden Leaf Village.*  
  
Near the water , there he stood, Uzumaki Naruto, along with Kyubi. Naruto looked at his reflection in the water, through his blue eyes, seeing the overflowing chakra wrapped around his body, then came the reflection of Kyubi himself, next to his own.  
  
"Leave me alone you stupid fox! This is all your fault and his!" Yelled out Naruto as he shook his head  
  
" Boy, I offered you my help when you needed it to stay alive.for both of us, because they abandoned you in the first place" Said Kyubi  
  
"Everyone hates me! They only see me as the demon you use to be!" Yelled out Naruto. " it's because of you that I had to."  
  
"Listen carefully brat! In this world what people can't control they destroy. Sooner or later those Leaf bastards would of eliminated you the moment you became a problem to them." Pointed out Kyubi  
  
"Then the man that showed up back then, is he right." Told himself Naruto  
  
"That man, is someone even I don't trust nor do I believe his words." Said Kyubi  
  
As Naruto stood still to try and think things through, the sound of a branch being stepped on is heard, and immediately he turns around to look around him. And there he shows up, the man. That man who had confused and tortured mentally Naruto for weeks since THAT accident.  
  
"What do you want form me!!!" Asked Naruto  
  
"What I want is you."Answered the man  
  
"Nani?" Said Naruto not quite understanding  
  
"You'll know everything in due time, for the moment I have some information you might like to know of" Said the man as he pulled out his katana  
  
"If it's a fight you want you got it!" Yelled out Naruto  
  
"Don't be too impatient to leap to your death, after all I need both of you alive and in one piece." Said the man  
  
"Grrr." Growled Naruto  
  
"You'll be happy to know that your so trusted sensei has finally told you dear Sakura-Chan and Sasuke about you being Kyubi." The man said with a smile  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he fell on ground, shocked by the news the man had said. Tears began to slowly fall on the ground as the man simply continued to laugh at Naruto. But after several minutes, Naruto started to have red chakra flowing around him.  
  
"Chikushou, chikushou, CHIKUSHOU!!" Yelled out Naruto as he began to stand up  
  
Naruto's chakra grows bigger as the surroundings started to fall apart. As the man simply smiled he thought " That's it kid, continue like that and face your fate."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
*Meeting place of Team 7*  
  
Sasuke was leaning against the wall, as Sakura was sitting on the ground still surprised of the information concerning Naruto. Kakashi simply stood there silently, awaiting for his students to speak.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei..?" Asked Sakura with a low voice  
  
" Yes Sakura?" Replied Kakashi  
  
" Will we be able to get our Naruto back?" Asked Sakura  
  
"If that man has found a way to break the seal of Kyubi, even I can't answer that question.although I wish I could." Said Kakashi looking towards the forest  
  
"Kakashi. Naruto's an idiot..." Started to say Sasuke  
  
"Sasuke-kun don't call him like." Started Sakura when she was cut off  
  
"BUT. Someone had to lead him towards the Kyubi side to begin with. Now the questions are why and what made Naruto loose it?" Pointed out Sasuke  
  
"I'm relieved you both feel worried about Naruto."Thought Kakashi while he watched both his students trying to figure out the truth  
  
Suddenly, a loud heartbeat is felt, Team 7 all turn their heads to face the forest, to where it had been felt.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Sakura that was trembling  
  
"That's Kyubi's tragic chakra."Said Kakashi  
  
"Then that can only mean Naruto is still close by?" Asked Sasuke looking up to his teacher  
  
"Most likely." Answered quickly Kakashi  
  
As soon as Kakashi confirmed Sasuke's hunch, it didn't take long for the young boy to run straight into the forest, where the strange sensation came from.  
  
"B..baka!" Yelled out Kakashi that was taken by surprise  
  
"Sasuke-kun What are you doing!" Yelled out a shocked Sakura  
  
"Let's go Sakura, we can't let Sasuke go there alone anyway." Pointed out Kakashi as both went in pursuit of Sasuke  
  
As Sasuke continued to follow the strange sensation, he thought " Even if you're an idiot Naruto, it's quite boring when you're not around being such an pain in the ass." As he focused on his objective.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Where Naruto was.*  
  
As Naruto stood up, the chakra who was red, took a form of Kyubi right above Naruto himself, that seems to be only half conscious. Naruto was standing, but his eyes kept looking at the ground. But he knew, that Kyubi's chakra was overflowing his own, and found himself in battle.  
  
" Sugoi.For Kyubi to show his form by using his own chakra is amazing." Said the man as he simply stared at Naruto and Kyubi  
  
Not far off, Sasuke suddenly stopped on a branch, to look at the scene. Kakashi and Sakura had also caught up, as all three of them looked carefully at Naruto.  
  
"That thing over Naruto looks just like a fox." Whispered Sakura  
  
"That's Kyubi's chakra and old form." Said Kakashi stepping before both his students  
  
"Guess who just found Naruto too." Said Sasuke as he stared at the man that they had encountered earlier  
  
Back to the grounds, the man had felt Kakashi's presence and it was time to put the plan into action.  
  
"Naruto-san. It seems that your old supposed friends and teacher are watching you form behind." Said the man with a smile  
  
Suddenly Naruto turns around and takes a closer look into the trees to notice the man was saying the truth. Kakashi then knew that they had been discovered. But when he looked into Naruto's eyes he saw the pain that the boy felt.  
  
"Eh?? Naruto's eyes are back to being blue."Pointed out Sakura that was in part happy  
  
"Get out of here now!" Yelled out Naruto as he shoved his hand towards his old friends  
  
With those words said, the chakra from Kyubi, didn't waste anytime to attack Kakashi's position. The tree was crushed as Sasuke was able to land on his feet, as for Sakura, Kakashi, had been able to catch her in time.  
  
"Baka! Are you trying to kill us!" Yelled out and angry Sasuke  
  
"Urusai!" Yelled out Naruto as he fell on his knees  
  
"Naruto!" Yelled out Sakura that was about to run and help the boy  
  
"Yamerou Sakura, Naruto's too unstable, even if you went over there we can't be sure what he might do." Said Kakashi as he grabbed her by the wrist  
  
Sakura then simply stopped moving as her eyes started to fill like water. "But Naruto would never hurt me." She thought. Kakashi then walked towards Naruto, keeping a few meters between them. He then looked towards the man with an irritated look.  
  
"This was all your doing again isn't it?" Asked Kakashi coldly  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Asked the man  
  
"Why are you doing this to Naruto?" Asked Kakashi  
  
"Obviously you didn't know your student that well. After all it's because of you and that village that he is what he is now." Started to explain the man  
  
"Nani?" Said Kakashi  
  
"Let me tell you a little something since Naruto-san seems to be shy right now. That very rainy afternoon, if you and your students hadn't left him alone, perhaps things would of turned up differently.After all if your precious Hokage-sama wouldn't of sent an Anbu to kill the boy in the first place, perhaps his hands wouldn't of ." As he continued to talk but was roughly cut by Naruto throwing a kunai at the man  
  
"I'll say it one last time you jerk! Stay out of my business!" Yelled out Naruto as the chakra started to vanish  
  
Once again things were confusing as Sasuke and Sakura tried to stay out of it, but Sasuke never took orders to well.  
  
"You Idiot. We came all the way here to save your sorry ass, so come on already!" Yelled out Sasuke  
  
"I.I just can't not after what happened. I'm just a demon." Answered Naruto as he looked as his hands.  
  
Naruto's eyes showed so much pain as he looked at his hands, and began to shake. The man took advantage of the situation.  
  
"Do you remember the feeling of it Naruto-san? The warm feeling of it, wanting more since it never seemed enough. The joy it brings you." Said the man as he taunted Naruto  
  
Everyone of course was wondering what the man was talking about but at the time it seemed like only Naruto was affected highly of his comments since the beginning.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Inside Naruto.*  
  
Naruto was kneeling and crying before the great prison which kept Kyubi sealed within him.  
  
" Boy, come closer." Ordered the Fox  
  
"What for, you'll just do what you did last time huh!? Maybe I can't be with my. Sasuke, Sakura-Chan and Kakashi, but I don't want them to die!" Yelled out Naruto that was facing Kyubi with a strong anger  
  
"This time I'm asking you a favour Naruto." Mentioned the Fox  
  
"Eh?" Nodded Naruto  
  
"I willnot kill those three. But that man, he has something that I dislike very much. It's best for us to leave, especially in your condition you should let things to me." Said the Fox  
  
"For a demon, you kinda make sense." Said Naruto as he wiped the tears off his face  
  
"We can't change what happened in the past, but I can assure you if you go back to Konoha Village with those three, things will only go for the worse.Now take my paw." Ordered the Fox  
  
" I understand, but if you dare try to hurt any of them I will kill you myself!" Shouted Naruto  
  
Suddenly, Naruto took the Fox's paw, as their chakra started to merge together.  
  
"Brave words for a brat, but I suppose that's why you're different from others." Thought Kyubi  
  
"I trust and believe your words stupid fox, so do it" Said Naruto  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Back to the forest.*  
  
" Do it" Said Naruto  
  
"Do it? Do what?" Asked Sasuke  
  
Naruto's chakra appeared and slowly the red chakra started to merge with his own. It seemed to cover Naruto's body completely as he stood. Naruto was observed by everyone, his every move.  
  
" Who wants to play?" Said Naruto coldly as he revealed his eyes  
  
Suddenly, all turned to look at Naruto and notices his eyes were now back to red, the colour of blood. It wasn't Naruto anymore but the demon Fox, Kyubi. He had taken over, with Naruto's help of course.  
  
"Naruto gave up?" Asked Sakura  
  
"That idiot." Said Sasuke  
  
Naruto then looks at the man and doesn't bother to notice old friends. His problem right now was THAT man. He smelled strange and also seemed familiar to Kyubi himself.  
  
"So you wanna play with me asshole?" Said Naruto as he got his kunai in his hand  
  
"Interesting" Said the man as he forgot Kakashi was even there  
  
The man made the first move, throwing a few shurikens directly at him. Naruto gave away a smile as he simply put his hands together and accumulated an enormous amount of chakra to use as a shield and deflected the attack.  
  
"You think this little trick can actually kill a demon?" Asked Kyubi as he walked towards the man  
  
"I can't really kill you since I actually need you very much alive Kyubi- san. As I said soon you will have the answer which you both seek, perhaps by then your own memory will come back to you beloved Fox." Said the man as wind danced around the man  
  
"My lost Memory." Said a surprised Kyubi  
  
"Until we meet again" Said the man as the wind surrounded him, and then to only vanish once again  
  
As Naruto put his kunai back in it's holder, he looked carefully at his right hand and closed his fist until blood started to fall from it.  
  
" My lost memory from back then.Chikushou! That asshole! I hate being toyed with" Yelled out an angry Naruto  
  
"Naruto."Said a concerned Sakura as she approached him  
  
Naruto felt her presence getting too close to him and automatically shoved her away with the help of some chakra. Then without thinking he had started a new hand movement, but Kakashi rushed in quickly to stop him.  
  
"Snap out of it Naruto!" Ordered Kakashi as he held the boys wrists  
  
"You're annoying for a teacher" Pointed out Naruto that growled a little  
  
Sasuke then walked next to Naruto, as Kakashi, stared in the boys eyes without blinking. Kakashi then held down Naruto's wrists with his hand as his other one went straight to grab a scroll from his jacket to then handed over to Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke, with your blood write the word GENTAI ( restriction ) on the scroll and roll is around his wrists." Ordered Kakashi to his student  
  
"Restriction!?" Repeated Naruto as he tried desperately to break free from Kakashi's hold  
  
After hearing that simple word, Naruto's raised enough chakra to protect himself as well as push Kakashi away form him and his hold. As Sakura watched, she was afraid, afraid of Naruto, no the Kyubi. But she was too frighten to even move.  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi held there ground despite the burst of chakra being thrown at them. Naruto then gazed at Sasuke.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke right? So how do you continue to live knowing you're the last of your own clan eh?" Said Naruto  
  
Sasuke was getting very angry as Kakashi decided to cut the conversation between the two, knowing if they fought nothing good would come out of it.  
  
"What have you done to Naruto?" Asked Kakashi  
  
" You don't need to worry, he's only sleeping before my cage." Answered Naruto without any hesitation. " But I have no intention of playing with useless tools like yourselves."  
  
Kyubi indeed didn't like the situation he was in right now, and took the decision to distract Kakashi by using Sasuke to his advantage. As his chakra continued to attack Kakashi, preventing him from interfering with his fight concerning the Uchiha.  
  
"Why not settle the score once and for all Uchiha?" Asked Naruto  
  
"The only fight I'll settle with you is by giving us back our idiot." Replied Sasuke taken a kunai out of his holder  
  
"Have it your way then" Said Naruto  
  
Both boys had a kunai out, and within a second, they lunged at each other fighting. Naruto held his ground, as Sasuke used his sharingan to help him even more. As Naruto attacked, Sasuke was able to predict and block every single one of them.  
  
After several minutes, both boys separated from each other, taking a deep breath, as they looked straight into each others eyes. Sasuke then started to do hands signs as Naruto looked carefully.  
  
"Katon Housenka" Said Sasuke as he performed the Jutsu  
  
That Jutsu sent multiple little fireballs with hidden shurikens inside them towards Naruto's direction. But they were easily discarded while using the chakra that was holding Kakashi back.  
  
"I know all your little tricks and it will take a lot more to even scratch me" Said Naruto as he caught the shurikens  
  
"Baka." Simply said Sasuke with a grin  
  
Naruto was at first confused to why Sasuke would laugh about his technique until he heard some sound coming from behind him. Sasuke had actually sent 2 straight attacks, one to cover the original one. As Naruto Noticed he had no other choice but the use the chakra left that was originally used to prevent Kakashi from interfering.  
  
" I was being too careless." Said Naruto as the remaining chakra gathered in his hand to shield him from the attack  
  
Unfortunately, one of the shurikens was able to pass and wounded Naruto on left shoulder. Naruto placed a hand to cover up his wound, and midst filled the air. Kakashi free from the chakra's hold wastes no time and performs a Jutsu.  
  
"Suirou No Jutsu" Said Kakashi finally finishing the Jutsu  
  
A large field of water surrounded Naruto, trapping him within it. It was a skill originally used by Zabuza on their first B ranked mission that had trapped Kakashi in it.  
  
Naruto's wound wasn't healing as fast as it should. His chakra was already running low, due to the real Naruto and his problems. As he stood in the prison, Sasuke Approached as Kakashi stood his ground to make sure the prison wouldn't break.  
  
"Good plan Sasuke." Congratulated Kakashi  
  
"My intention from the beginning was to make him use that chakra so you could find a way to trap him." Explained Sasuke  
  
Sakura stands forward to join the small group as all eyes are turned to looked at Naruto, or should I say Kyubi instead. Sakura still shaken by everything that happened stayed close to Sasuke, trying to find comfort form the boy. But unfortunately Sasuke had other things in mind as well as Kakashi. An angry Naruto continued to stare at them as one finally stepped first.  
  
"Kyubi I presume?" Asked Kakashi  
  
"Sure took you a long time to figure that out!" Said Naruto with a smile  
  
"You're trapped like a rat, so start talking." Said Sasuke  
  
Naruto smiles and starts to laugh at both of them. Sasuke and Kakashi look at each other not quite understanding why he was laughing.  
  
"Both of you are really something! I was always a step ahead of you. End of game you just lost." Said Naruto  
  
"Eh?" Said Sakura  
  
"You're the one that's at the end of your road." Pointed out Sasuke  
  
"You only forgot one important thing about this Naruto. What is the main Jutsu that he simply like to brag about?" Asked Naruto  
  
"His Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Answered Sakura with a low voice  
  
"Bingo!" Said Naruto as he placed his hands to do that Jutsu  
  
A loud sound of "poof" is heard along with Naruto's body inside the water prison had disappeared. Suddenly a kunai stabs Sasuke in the back of his shoulder and he falls on his knees. As Sakura immediately tends to his wound.  
  
Naruto was on higher ground as he gathered some chakra to surround once again his body, to make one final attack on Kakashi. Kakashi now understood the situation was critical, but by the time to think about it Naruto had already jumped towards him with an intent to kill.  
  
Sakura quickly removed the kunai from Sasuke's shoulder and put some pressure on his wound. From looking at the current situation she saw it was best for her, and Sasuke to get some distance between Kakashi and Naruto.  
  
Kakashi out of a desperate move gather some chakra to his hand to perform Chidori ( an enormous amount of visible chakra gathers into his hand and can be used as an attack, most lethal ). Knowing this was about the only technique that could defeat without killing Naruto but also protect him from Kyubi.  
  
Both clashed at each other, Chidori versus Kyubi's chakra, both had trouble maintaining the attack, but neither would back down. Around them, the jolts and effects of the continuous attack, affected the ground.  
  
All of a sudden Naruto started to feel pain where his heart was. Kakashi noticed that something was wrong as he looked into Naruto's eyes he saw them switching from red to blue.  
  
"That brat." Said Naruto  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
*Inside Naruto.*  
  
"I told you to leave them alone!" Yelled out Naruto that was attacking Kyubi's cage  
  
"I told you I wouldn't kill them I never said anything about not wounding them." Specified Kyubi  
  
"Urusai you stupid Fox. You might of saved my life a few times but I will never kneel before you when it comes to my friends and Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled out Naruto  
  
Naruto's chakra started to cover the Nine Tails cage as Kyubi started to get very nervous.  
  
"Lucky for you kid I'm running low on chakra myself because of your teacher's Chidori. But this isn't the last time you hear from me." Pointed out Kyubi  
  
Naruto managed to seal the cage temporarily with his own chakra, now he didn't know what was really waiting for him out there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
*Back to the fight between Kakashi and Naruto.*  
  
Naruto had his eyes closed for a few minutes while inside him, he was debating with Kyubi, but when he opened them again, Kakashi noticed that it wasn't Kyubi anymore since his eyes were now blue.  
  
Naruto's chakra slowly stopped covering his body along with the attack on Kakashi. As Naruto looked straight into his sensei's eyes he removed his hands that stood between him and the attack, Chidori, from Kakashi.  
  
"Gomen nasai Kakashi-sensei." Were the last words Naruto said with a smile before Chidori hit him at full force  
  
Unfortunately, Kakashi was unable to stop the attack and with Naruto giving in, the attack was at full force. In other words, a direct attack usually killed the opponent.  
  
Light covered their battle ground, as both Sakura and Sasuke covered their eyes. After a few minutes, the light slowly disappeared, to reveal one person standing.  
  
"Is it Kakashi or Naruto?" Asked Sakura  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Said Sasuke that was still sitting on the ground  
  
The view became clear, and the person was Kakashi-sensei. But Kakashi seemed disturbed and confused, as Sakura helped Sasuke up, they walked towards their sensei hoping to find the answer.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei..?" Said Sakura  
  
Kakashi was staring at his right hand. His hand was covered with blood, which wasn't his, but Naruto's.  
  
"Where's Naruto?" Asked Sakura still not getting an answer  
  
Kakashi remained silent, As Sasuke looked around to notice a big amount of blood was where Naruto was last standing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I've been working on this the entire day so people better like it!!! ;) anyway I know the beginning was a bit boring so sorry about that but it was worth to it after. Sorry if it was a bit mixing.  
  
I hope that lots of people who read this will place reviews I like getting people's opinions.  
  
Hopefully this is to be continued and if it is well, I'll say that there's a good chance that chapter 3 will have the whole explanation of how the man and Naruto are linked to that Accident which no one knows about.yet.giggles  
  
Ookima 


	3. The Truth Revealed

To The Dark Side Chapter 3 : The Truth Revealed.  
  
Synopsis: After the battle between himself and Kakashi, Naruto was found by a female ninja. At the time he had slipped into a coma due to his severe injuries. Thus he relives the accident that started it all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I'm just a fan showing my appreciation for it. Although I wish I did  
  
Claimer: I own the character known as Mibu Sasha since I created her from a to z.  
  
If you wish to view the profile of the new character I added, you can find the link on my info page.  
  
Someone mentioned in the reviews that Kyubi's chakra couldn't be that low. Well I was running out of ideas so I made that happen just think of it as Naruto regained his, after all it's Naruto's body that the Kyubi is sealed in ;) Just think it's possible  
  
PS : sorry for posting it late, hate a major writer's block all of a sudden, totally sucks, but seems like around 23.00 it decided to let me write. lol . So I hope people will enjoy this chapter. Please let me know anyway !!!  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow* *Dobe = Dead Last* *Chikushou = Damn / Damn it* *Baka = Idiot* *Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
===========================================  
  
*The event that took place a month ago.*  
  
All three students waited at the meeting place for their, already late, sensei. A loud 'poof' is then heard and Kakashi appears waving his hand to his students.  
  
"Ohayo" Kakashi greeted his students "I was on my way here when I encountered this lady that needed help." He started to explain  
  
"Liar!" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted to their sensei  
  
"They never change.you'd think by now they'd be use to it already" Sasuke thought  
  
"Ano sa, Ano sa, what are we going to learn today?" Naruto asked so energetic  
  
"Hmmm.we'll test your abilities using chakra." Kakashi said as he jumped down from the tree  
  
"Not tree climbing again." Sakura mumbled lowering her head to look at the ground  
  
"Nothing like that, I'm going to train you to use your surroundings with chakra to improve your skills. All depends on how you all train today. Let's go." Kakashi explained to his student and then walked away  
  
"Maybe I'll get to beat that bastard at last." Naruto mumbled with a strange smile while looking at Sasuke  
  
"What are you looking at? Dobe?" Sasuke said with a neutral tone  
  
"Don't they ever get tired of it?" Sakura thought as she watched them continue to quarrel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
After an hour of walking, they had finally reached the training grounds that Kakashi had first selected. Looking around, Sakura noticed that this environment was familiar to her.  
  
"Kakashi-Sensei isn't this where you gave us our Ninja exam?" Sakura asked calmly  
  
"I thought a familiar environment would help you out more." Kakashi answered with a smile  
  
"When are we going to start?" Naruto asked in a hurry  
  
"Right now. I'll explain the basics." Kakashi replied to his over energetic student  
  
As Kakashi explained, everyone listened, but of course when it came to actually do it, well Naruto was the worse at it, and as usual Sakura was the best.  
  
The first simple thing they had to do was gather chakra to their feet to assist with the basic Ninja skills, jump, run, etc. Sakura managed after only a few minutes to control it perfectly. For Sasuke, since when he fought against Haku, he already knew how to do these things. As for Naruto, half the time he either used not enough chakra or always found himself on the ground. When he came to use too much, he'd find himself stuck in a hole due to the excess of using chakra.  
  
After an hour, Naruto was the only one left that was actually training for the first basic. But Sakura gave him some advice, which helped him improve a lot. As Kakashi was about to move to the next level, a squad of Anbu guards appear.  
  
"Aren't those." Sakura started to say  
  
"Hai. Anbu." Sasuke confirmed  
  
"Why are the Anbu coming all the way out here to see me?" Kakashi asked  
  
"Hokage-Sama has requested that all Jounins and Chuunins to gather at his domain." The leader of the Anbu squad explained  
  
"Naruhodo( I see ).. Listen up, trainings over for today, we'll continue tomorrow same time and place. Take this as free time." Kakashi ordered his students.  
  
He then disappeared with the Anbu group with a 'poof' to go to that meeting. All three looked at each other for a few minutes, as Sasuke was the first to speak.  
  
"I'm going home" Sasuke snarled as he turned and walked away  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, wait for me!" Sakura yelled out running after the Uchiha boy  
  
Sasuke then stops, and barely turns his head to take a glimpse at Naruto.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Sasuke asked  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna train some more to make sure I can kick your ass soon." Naruto replied with a great smile  
  
"Stupid idiot" Sasuke growled as he continued his way  
  
"See you tomorrow Naruto!" Sakura said as she waved goodbye to Naruto and the pursued Sasuke  
  
As Sasuke and Sakura returned to the Village, only Naruto stayed in the forest to train hard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
When the evening came, Naruto noticed it was getting pretty late so he decided to pack up his stuff. First idea in mind was eating a nice bowl of ramen, then try to get Iruka-sensei to pay for it. As he walked, he thought "Can't wait to eat ramen" with a smile as he lost himself in his own thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, a kunai lands straight a few inches away from his feet. Naruto, being surprised jumps in the air, but ends up landing on his butt.  
  
"Itai ." Naruto said as he patted his butt and stood up  
  
As Naruto looked around, he notices a person wearing an Anbu uniform. Naruto being sometimes stupid starts yelling to the Anbu.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for!?" Naruto yelled out as he closed his fists  
  
"Humph . I actually missed ." The Anbu simply replied  
  
"Missed? Missed what?" Naruto asked with uncertainty  
  
"Are you that dumb? I was aiming at you of course." The Anbu corrected himself  
  
"Eh!?" Naruto said as his eyes widened  
  
"Make no mistake demon, I will take your life, for that is what the Hokage wants. After all you are the Nine Tails Demon Fox." The Anbu pointed out as he stepped out of the shadows  
  
Naruto was in shock, he could only tremble, as the Anbu was getting closer to him. The Anbu carefully took another kunai in his hand and pointed at Naruto.  
  
"Hokage . wants . me . dead .?" Naruto thought over and over again of what the Anbu had just told him  
  
"Time to die demon boy" The Anbu murmured as he went to attack Naruto head on  
  
The Anbu started to attack, as Naruto at first didn't even move an inch. But when the Anbu was about to strike, Naruto made a hand seal. As seven Naruto's appeared to protect the real one from the Anbu.  
  
" Basic Illusion techniques won't save your life, they're not even real after all!" The Anbu pointed out as he smiled  
  
"Baka ." Naruto mumbled  
  
At that moment, two clones attacked simultaneously. The first clone attacked more like a rock as he threw himself at the Anbu's feet, causing him to loose balance. The second clone, took action to directly kicking him under the chin. The Anbu went flying meters away form Naruto's position, as the clones took back their initial place, forming two rows of Naruto.  
  
"They aren't illusions, but actual body clones." Naruto explained as he gave away a smile  
  
" Nani !?" The Anbu said with anger, as he swiped off blood from his mouth  
  
" This is my famous Justu. Kage Bunshin No Justu! And you can't beat me as long as I have that." Naruto continued his explanation  
  
"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu huh?. For a demon it's amazing you learned a Juunin level Jutsu. But that won't change the fact you'll die tonight!" " The Anbu pointed out as he vanished from Naruto's sight  
  
"This is totally not fun ." Naruto thought  
  
Naruto's clones surrounded one Naruto as the others were on guard, waiting for the attack to happen. After a minute, the Anbu finally made his move as he threw not one, but several kunais, aimed at each clone. Several 'poof' sounds were heard, as the Anbu went straight for the one in the middle.  
  
"You're the real one." The Anbu said as the kunai pierced Naruto's chest  
  
"You really shouldn't underestimate me!" Naruto shouted as this one went 'poof' before the Anbu  
  
"Nani!?" The Anbu said as he looked around carefully  
  
The Anbu had simply killed a clone. Now Naruto was hiding somewhere, as the Anbu was getting angrier, because he had fallen for the boy's trick. Naruto was watching the whole scene from up a tree, as random thoughts passed his mind.  
  
"I'm on my own for this one . but why would Hokage tell him to kill me in the first place" Naruto continued to think  
  
After five minutes, both the Anbu and Naruto hadn't made any moves. The Anbu then decided to throw the kunai on the ground, as he joins his hands together. The Anbu then looked towards where Naruto had hidden himself.  
  
"Kanashibari No Jutsu" The Anbu said as the hand seal was performed  
  
*Causes an opponent to loose their sense of movement. Stops the opponent, leaving an opening for more powerful jutsu to be performed. *  
  
Suddenly, Naruto found himself paralysed, unable to move. "I found you ." The Anbu told, as he grabbed both kunais on the ground. He started to walk slowly towards Naruto and came to a stop, a few meters away. As he prepared to throw them at Naruto.  
  
"Chikushou" Naruto snarled  
  
"For the trouble you put me through, I'm going to play with you a little ." The Anbu pointed out as he stared at him  
  
The Anbu throws each kunai, to the right and left shoulder of Naruto. When the kunais hit him, Naruto falls down from the tree, injured, and still unable to move because of the Jutsu.  
  
The Anbu moves next to Naruto, smiling, as he places one foot on Naruto's chest, bending to look staring into Naruto's eyes. He then slowly twists the kunai in the boy's left shoulder, as well as pushes it more in.  
  
Naruto screams from the pain it brings as the Anbu simply enjoys it as he laughed. He then started to do the same with his other shoulder. More blood started to flow as the boy was in a great deal of pain.  
  
After a few minutes, Naruto's vision started to get blurry, as the pain started to faint as well. The laughter continued and echoed within the Naruto's head.  
  
As everything started to go black, he could see the dark clouds covering the bright sky. Rain started to fall gently on his face as he recalled the faces of his rival, Sasuke, his precious crush, Sakura, and of course his two senseis, Kakashi and Iruka.  
  
"Am I really going to die like this .." Naruto thought  
  
Naruto then recalls words Sasuke always called him by. " Dobe and Baka" He held on to those words as he started to feel light.  
  
He could barely keep his eyes opened before the Anbu, as the rain falling didn't help him too much either. The Anbu finally takes out one of the kunai out of Naruto's shoulder and then prepares for the final attack that would end it all.  
  
"No one will shed a single tear if you die, after all you're just a demon that should have been killed a long time ago. DIE!" The Anbu yelled out as he began to give the final blow  
  
"You must live on, Naruto ." A female voice Naruto recalled from his childhood  
  
Naruto's eyes opened, as he placed his hand to block the attack. The kunai pierced through his hand, as he took hold of the Anbu's wrist.  
  
"I can't die or she'd never forgive me!" Naruto yelled out with a very angry tone  
  
"Nani !?" The Anbu replied with surprise  
  
Naruto use his legs, to wrap around the Anbu's leg, to put him off balance, as his other hand reached out to grab what he could of his enemy's other wrist.  
  
Naruto then recalled the training and words from this morning. " The key is to know how to use your chakra through your entire body ." He recalled Kakashi saying that.  
  
He concentrated, as he started to gather chakra to his wounded hand, using the kunai as the conductor. The Anbu was surprised of this sudden move when moments ago he seemed pretty much dead. As chakra started to appear, the effects of a burning sensation started.  
  
The Anbu was forced to retreat and let go of his grip to the kunai plunged in Naruto's hand. As both parted, Naruto retracted first the kunai in his hand, and then form his shoulder. His blood continued to flow.  
  
He then drops both kunais to the ground. The Anbu simply observes, not knowing what the boy might do next. To his surprise, Naruto charged directly, as he grabbed one kunai, from his holster, in his unwounded hand.  
  
"What the hell ." The Anbu said  
  
The Anbu blocked the attacks from Naruto, as he saw the boy give away yet an unknown smile.  
  
With his wounded hand, Naruto reaches behind his back and grabs several shurikens, with a bit of chakra throws them at the man while he was distracted by the kunai and smile.  
  
Seeing it last minute, the Anbu was able to dodge it, putting a certain distance between himself and Naruto.  
  
Naruto was breathing was hard, with his wounds, he wouldn't be able to fight much longer. His vision was already getting all blurry again, as the blood wouldn't stop pouring out.  
  
The Anbu looked carefully at the boy, seeing that his body and mind were almost done.  
  
"Time to finish this." He told himself  
  
The Anbu then starts to perform another hand seal.  
  
"Fuuton Renkuudan" He said once the seal was completed  
  
*type of power up move. Used to blast a huge amount of air from his mouth towards his opponent *  
  
A huge amount of air came out of the Anbu's mouth towards Naruto. Out of instinct, Naruto covered his face, by putting his arms to block all the air and wind.  
  
At that precise moment, the Anbu new it was now the best way to get the demon boy. He then runs towards Naruto at fast speed, kunai in hand, ready to strike.  
  
Naruto could barely stand against the wind, he couldn't even see his enemy anymore, as he tried to look in front of him, the face of the Anbu suddenly appears, and Naruto's eye's showed a very surprised reaction.  
  
The Anbu gives the boy multiple slashes as Naruto tried to defend using his own arms as a shield. The Anbu then gives a final kick to Naruto that sends him flying meters from his opponent. He came to a stop when his back hit hard a tree. Naruto then spitted blood form his mouth as he landed on his knees to the ground but soon his complete body followed.  
  
He no longer had the strength to stand up. He tried, but the Anbu, kept having fun kicking him exactly where he was wounded. After trying for several minutes, Naruto finally stopped moving. He was breathing hard, coughing blood, eyes simply closed, as blood covered his face.  
  
This was the end, he had done all that he could. The Anbu took one last look and prepared, once again, to kill Naruto  
  
"I must admit, you gave me some trouble. But this is the end." The Anbu told Naruto as she took a few steps back to prepare the perfect kill  
  
===========================================  
  
* Inside Naruto .*  
  
Naruto's, almost lifeless body, was lying in a pool of his own blood in front of the Kyubi's cage. Kyubi's eyes were fixed on Naruto as he watched carefully over the boy.  
  
"Do you really wish to die brat?" Kyubi asked with a calm voice  
  
Naruto barely looked up at the cage to see Kyubi's eyes staring at him, in lust of blood.  
  
"Die ." He chocked as he then continued "I did all that I possibly could but it's was never enough. but I guess it's for the best, at least I'll get to see her . and be with her ."  
  
" Her .?" Kyubi thought, a certain mystery even he wasn't aware of  
  
"Guess you'll be happy, won't be stuck with me anymore after anyway ." Naruto told Kyubi as he coughed up some more blood  
  
"As much as I'd like that to happen ." Kyubi started to say when he paused for a moment and then continued. " I'll die along with you and frankly I don't want that. "  
  
"That's gotta suck ." Naruto pointed out as he managed to let out a tiny smile  
  
The fox seemed a little confused by the boy's answers to his own words. He then extended his paw through the bars from his cage towards Naruto.  
  
"Listen carefully, let me take care of him . All you have to do is grab my paw . " Kyubi ordered Naruto  
  
"Yeah right, I remember what happened last time that I let you take control ( the fight between him and Haku )" Naruto replied  
  
"You wanted strength. Besides if you die right now you'll only be proving to those bastards you weren't worth to be acknowledged in the first place. And what will you dear Sasuke think of all this I wonder ." Kyubi continued to tease Naruto  
  
For a short moment, there was but silence. But for Naruto the words Kyubi spoke made some kind of sense.  
  
"Do you really wish to die?" Kyubi asked one last time to the blond boy  
  
Naruto looked at his blood and closed his eyes, thinking hard.  
  
"No ." Naruto gave the answer to the fox as he gathered the last of his strength to grab Kyubi's paw  
  
Paw touching hand. Red chakra crossing, mixing with his blue chakra, feelings and emotions. Kyubi's chakra started to engulf Naruto's body.  
  
"Time to face the truth . " Kyubi spoke with a fox smile  
  
===========================================  
  
* Back to the battle . *  
  
As the Anbu smiled, she was finally going to kill Naruto. The kunai in her hand was targeting the back of his head, but suddenly, her movements stopped barely a centimetre from Naruto.  
  
Red chakra started to circle around the boy, as a thin layer covered the body, slowly healing less severe wounds. The red chakra then danced around like a tornado, throwing the Anbu back many meters away form Naruto.  
  
" What the hell .?" The Anbu asked himself  
  
Naruto started to get back up on his two feet, eyes still closed, but most wounds were healed.  
  
" Something isn't right ." The Anbu said with a trembling voice  
  
After minutes, the red chakra entered Naruto's body, his head down, with eyes still closed.  
  
"Could it be possible that ." The Anbu said but couldn't finish his sentence  
  
Naruto had taken barely a step to his right side, and simply vanished. The Anbu immediately knew he was going to get attacked from behind.  
  
Naruto indeed had intended to attack from behind, but had also anticipated that he would think that, and so he attacked instead from the front, catching him off guard.  
  
The next thing the Anbu new, he was coming face to face with a tree. As the Anbu stood back up, he turned around to face Naruto, but noticed something.  
  
"Has the seal been ."The Anbu asked  
  
"Broken?" Kyubi finished the sentence for him  
  
The Anbu looked carefully, as Naruto opened slowly his eyes, revealing clear red blood like colour, just like Kyubi's original eyes. His nails were a lot sharper as well.  
  
"The seal isn't broken." Kyubi simply answered  
  
"Then why .?" The Anbu asked  
  
"Because I wanted to taste your blood" Kyubi replied with a smile, licking off the blood from the Anbu on his hand  
  
Before Kyubi finished licking his fingers, Anbu started to throw all he could as shurikens and kunais. But all Kyubi did was do a quick move with his hand, and chakra created a barrier neutralizing the attack of his opponent.  
  
"NANI !?" The Anbu shouted not believing his eyes  
  
"Pathetic beings you are" Kyubi pointed out  
  
Within a second, Kyubi was already behind the Anbu, as he plunged his claws deep in his back. The Anbu yelled out of pain as he used once again the Fuuton Renkuudan ( air spitting jutsu ) hoping to get Kyubi off him.  
  
"Useless." Kyubi murmured  
  
Kyubi then released for a short moment his grip on the Anbu's back, just for him to grab a kunai, using his chakra to make it even stronger, and plunged it in from his back then exited through the front.  
  
"Game Over" Kyubi murmured to the Anbu's ear  
  
"How could this possibly happen .?" The Anbu's last thought that passed in his mind  
  
The Anbu's body, slammed the ground, as blood poured out of it very fast. The expression of being terrified was easily read on his face. Kyubi looked carefully at the dead Anbu, enjoying the good taste of his blood. Although he had hoped to be better entertained at the time.  
  
" Still this isn't enough blood ." Kyubi murmured as he stared at a tree  
  
A man steps out from the shadows of the tree to face Kyubi.  
  
"So you finally came out Kyubi." Pointed out the man  
  
"Are you the one who set this up?" Kyubi asked giving a cold stare  
  
"I am partly responsible but the rest does belong to Konoha Village I suppose." The man answered  
  
Both stared at each other for several minutes, as Kyubi felt that the man had no fear, no sadness, and no emotions at all. All he could feel was a desire for something. But he didn't know what it was.  
  
"Tell me something did the boy know you would actually 'kill' him? Asked the man out of curiosity  
  
"Who knows, it was either him or us." Kyubi answered without hesitation  
  
Suddenly, Kyubi fell on his knees, feeling a certain pain on his shoulder and hand. The man walked to Kyubi, as he lifted his chin up with his hand.  
  
"My guess is you can't remain as the main user of Naruto-san's body." The man pointed out to Kyubi  
  
"Perhaps ." Kyubi answered  
  
Kyubi fell on the ground completely unconscious. But within minutes, Naruto started to move again, slowly stood up, his eyes were back at being a beautiful blue, with still a few wounds.  
  
Naruto, looked beside him, seeing the bloody corpse of the Anbu that tried to kill him. He then looks carefully at his hands, he was holding a kunai, covered with blood. But it wasn't his blood but the Anbu's.  
  
He continued to stare at his bloody hands, not even noticing the man standing right in front of him.  
  
"What did I do .?"Naruto asked himself  
  
He was in total shock, even though he wasn't in control of his body, and Kyubi was, he still saw everything that happened. And he couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
Somewhere inside him though, feeling the blood on his hands, made him feel something. He just didn't know what at first. He still can hear the Kyubi ignoring his cries and laughing at him.  
  
"So how are you going to explain a dead Anbu that you happen to just killed?" The man asked  
  
"Eh? But I didn't. I never meant . it wasn't suppose to happen. What have I done .?" Naruto continued to ask himself these questions  
  
The man then walked over the dead body and performs a hand seal, to burn the body to a crisp. To Naruto's surprise, the man leaned on him and whispered to his ear " Even if you don't want to admit it to yourself, part of you actually wanted his death. The feeling you had to take a life so easily and having the power. Wanting more of everything. You ENJOYED doing all of it deep down. That is after all why Kyubi was sealed within you ." He then took a few steps back to see Naruto's face that was in shock,  
  
The man disappears without another word, leaving Naruto in the cold rain, soaked in water and partly rain. Despite the rain, no one could possibly see, the tears that were streaming out of Naruto's eyes. He fell on his knees, to stared at his bloody hands, as the water slowly washed it away.  
  
"This is the truth and harsh reality ." Kyubi whispered from within Naruto  
  
===========================================  
  
* Present Day . *  
  
Naruto suddenly jumped out of bed, and immediately looked at his hands. As he felt a certain pain near his ribs that took his attention.  
  
"Itai ." Naruto said as he pressed his hand against his ribs  
  
"So you've finally woke up ." A female voice said " Uzumaki Naruto" the Female finished  
  
Naruto looks besides him to see a female sitting next to the bed. His eyes became wide.  
  
"Sasha .?" Naruto asked as he leaned towards the female  
  
To be continued .  
  
=========================================  
  
Really hope people like this chapter. Kinda know the ending isn't as Cliffhanger as chapter 2 but give me a break . joking ;)  
  
Thanks for the nice reviews people do understand that I can't be perfect at writing English. In my case I'm trying my best to get better at it.  
  
Highly appreciate the comment from lalalalala, anonymous reader but it gave me the courage to continue this, thank you so much.  
  
I now know about the dialogue and improved on that part, so people could maybe say something nice about it now lol. For grammar and typos it's the usual read any story and it's the same, so I hope you people can understand no one can write something Perfect.  
  
Anyway people are bound to love this chapter. That ACCIDENT is finally revealed, and Naruto meets and old friend that he thought dead. This story is bound to have some blood in it ;)  
  
Also, I'm starting to write already other Naruto stories if any of you are interested. Since it's the holidays I spend as much time as I can to write stories!!!  
  
Ookima 


	4. Only Friends

To The Dark Side Chapter 4 : Only Friend  
  
Synopsis: After regaining his strength, Naruto is reunited with his childhood friend. While Hokage orders all available team to retrieve Naruto.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I'm just a fan showing my appreciation for it. Although I wish I did  
  
Claimer: I own the character known as Mibu Sasha since I created her from a to z.  
  
If you wish to view the profile of the new character I added, you can find the link on my info page.  
  
Extra Information you should perhaps know ..  
  
- Saratobi Asuma, in charge of the 10th team, composed of Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji  
  
- Yuuhi Kurenai, in charge of the 8th team, composed of Hinata, Kiba and Shino.  
  
- Mibu Sasha is NOT a member of the Anbu squad, but a ninja that was thought dead.  
  
- "KUROME" is the ability which the Mibu Clan possess. For those who haven't checked out her profile on my info page, I will dig more into her past and abilities through out the story. Basically this abilities changes the eyes of the user into black with fire swirling in them. Enables the user to perfectly see in the dark. Also can be used to distract opponent.  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow* *Dobe = Dead Last* *Chikushou = Damn / Damn it* *Baka = Idiot* *Ohayo = Good Morning* *Hai = Yes / Yeah* *Demo = but ..* *Iie = no* *Onegai = Please*  
  
===========================================  
  
*A few hours ago ..*  
  
A female ninja pulled out a boy dressed in an orange colour outfit form the river. The female placed her holster ( contained a few kunais ) on the ground and she turned the boy around, she verified if he was still alive.  
  
"Good, he's breathing." The female murmured to herself  
  
She carefully moved him away from the water and against a tree. She carefully looks at the boy, as she notices a wound on his chest. As she opens the jacket, she notices a certain seal on the boy's stomach.  
  
"Naruto ..?" The female said with a shocked expression on her face  
  
As she took her bandana off, she wrapped is around Naruto's wound so the bleeding would at less be slowed. She then puts her hand on the seal of the blond and closed her eyes.  
  
She removed it quickly as she turned her head around to look behind her. A group of Anbu were standing behind her.  
  
"I don't like people who appear without a warning" The female pointed out as she slowly stood up  
  
"We are grateful that you pulled Naruto out, but now he must come with us." The Anbu leader ordered  
  
As the female was about to give her answer, she felt someone's hand grabbing to her wrist. She looked at Naruto, as he drifted in and out of consciousness.  
  
"I don't want to go back .. I can't . Onegai ." Naruto murmured with a low voice  
  
The female looked worried and concerned for Naruto as she faced once again the Anbu leader, with her decision.  
  
"Unfortunately he doesn't want to and I must respect Naruto-san's wishes." The female answered she took a defensive position.  
  
She was the only one standing between the Anbu and Naruto. She reached to her back, where she had a pouch that had shurikens. The Anbu reacted immediately and were on guard.  
  
"Don't come after him again" The female ordered as she through a bunch of shurikens towards the Anbus  
  
"Going up against an Anbu squad isn't recommended" The Anbu leader pointed out as he neutralized the shuriken attack  
  
"I never was good at obeying others anyway" The female pointed out  
  
She kneeled on the ground, and placed both hands, face down, on the soil. The Anbu looked confused, and wondered what she was trying to do.  
  
She gathered chakra to both hands and pushed it against the ground. The chakra then disappeared, as the Anbu were trying to find out what it meant.  
  
"I don't know what you're trying to do but it won't work" The Anbu leader explained when he was interrupted by a sound from behind him  
  
As the Anbu leader looked behind him, two of his team mates looked at him with a face of pain as they fell on the ground. The Anbu looked carefully at them, and he saw multiple kunais that were stabbed in their backs.  
  
"One of the rules of being a shinobi is to know your surroundings. Is it not?" The female teased with a smile  
  
The female gathered once more chakra to her hand as she waved it in a semi- circle, starting from her left side to her right. Her chakra hit the ground with a certain force, making it raise upwards to form a temporarily wall of dust.  
  
The dust gave her enough time to grab Naruto and escape quickly, while the Anbu were unable to see for a minute due to the dust.  
  
When the dust finally fell, the Anbu leader looked in front of him, well aware that the female used the opportunity to escape with Naruto.  
  
Under the circumstances, the Anbu leader had no other choice then to take both wounded team mates back to the Village and return to report to Hokage. If the situation would have been different he would of pursued the female and the boy.  
  
As the Anbu squad left the grounds, the female held Naruto closely, and looked back to where she'd rescued him.  
  
"They'll be back .." The female said as she vanished with the boy once more.  
  
===========================================  
  
*The present time somewhere in the forest ..*  
  
"Sasha?" Naruto asked murmured as he reached out to touch the female  
  
"It's been a long time . Naruto-San." The female greeted  
  
Naruto's hand grabbed onto her wrist, as the boy simply started to cry his eyes out. The female leaned forward, to let Naruto's head rest on her lap, as the boy slowly drifted again to sleep.  
  
"I finally was able to see you again .." Naruto murmured before falling asleep again  
  
"I missed you too .." Sasha said to the sleeping boy as her fingers gently caressed his hair  
  
==============================================  
  
* Konoha Village . *  
  
The Juunins had assembled to meet Hokage, that regarded Naruto and Kyubi. They were all aware of the fight that happened between Kakashi and Naruto, that was at the time Kyubi. An Anbu squad enters the room as Hokage stood up to speak.  
  
"Have you located him?" Hokage demanded to the Anbu leader  
  
"We had." The Anbu answered  
  
"Had?" Kakashi repeated as he stared at the Anbu  
  
"Hai. You were right Kakashi-san. The boy had fallen in the river after your battle. Demo .." The Anbu explained  
  
With that little last word, all eyes, including the Hokage.  
  
"But what?" Asked Iruka as Hokage remained silent  
  
"A female came to his help, we assume she's the one that got him out of the water. So on your orders Hokage-sama, we went to retrieve the boy. But to our surprise, the female interfered." The Anbu continued  
  
"Interfered? How could a female possibly .." Asuma butted in  
  
"Females are still able to kick any males asses" Kurenai interfered while she punched Asuma in the stomach  
  
"Itai ." Asuma murmured as his placed his hands on his stomach  
  
"How old was this female" Hokage asked  
  
"I'd say same age as the boy" The Anbu answered  
  
"The damages?" Hokage demanded  
  
"Two Anbu were injured. But she and the boy both vanished" The Anbu answered  
  
The Jounins looked at each other, as many questions filled their heads. Hokage was the one to break the silence that had claimed the room.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei. How much time do you think we have before the seal is broken?" Hokage asked with a serious tone  
  
"It's only a matter of time before Kyubi completely takes over ., And to complicate things, we have no information what so ever concerning that female ninja." Kakashi pointed out  
  
"In that case, we better find him before the seal is undone. I want every available team to search and bring both of them in" Hokage ordered as he took a deep breath  
  
"Both?" Kurenai repeated with a surprised look  
  
"Hai." Hokage confirmed  
  
"Why?" Asuma asked with curiosity  
  
"We don't know anything about this female, for all we know she could be an ally just as well an enemy." Hokage answered  
  
"We understand the situation." Kurenai said as she bowed to Hokage  
  
All Jounins and Chuunins immediately fanned out, as Hokage asked Kakashi to remain behind for further discussion of the matter.  
  
"Kakashi, the paper that Sasuke found in Naruto's apartment, belongs to someone that came from this Village." Hokage said as he showed the paper to him  
  
"That's what I thought. It's the only reason that he could know about Naruto having Kyubi sealed within him." Kakashi pointed out  
  
Hokage nodded in agreement as Kakashi was able to leave to return to his two students.  
  
================================================  
  
* Somewhere ..*  
  
A few hours later, Naruto had regained consciousness, but woke up to an empty room. He slowly sat up, looked around to get clues, and took his time to get out of bed.  
  
"Guess it was just a dream ." Naruto said with a sad voice  
  
He explored, he noticed it was a small house, in the middle of somewhere. He just didn't know the where yet.  
  
The sound of a door opening, immediately caught his attention as he hid himself quickly.  
  
"Even if you hide yourself, your smell remains .." Sasha pointed out as she closed the door behind her  
  
"Sasha...?" Naruto asked as he walked out to face her  
  
"Were you waiting for someone else?" Sasha asked with a smile  
  
"It can't be .. You were killed years ago, so it can't be .." Naruto continued to mumble with a shock look  
  
Sasha approached Naruto carefully as she placed on hand on his cheek.  
  
"Do I look dead to you?" She whispered to him  
  
Naruto's expression changed from being shocked, to happy and then sad. Tears started to flow down his cheeks as he kept looking at her with such a sad but happy look.  
  
"Gomen Naruto-san for not being there sooner." Sasha whispered to him as she grabbed him to draw him nearer  
  
The boy cried his eyes out as his grip around her waist was much stronger. Sasha only smiled to him, as she rested her chin against his shoulder.  
  
"I knew they were lying to me when they said you died with your whole clan during that war! I knew it! I knew you were alive!" Naruto gulped as he continued to cry  
  
Naruto then took a few steps back as he looked at Sasha's smile, which made him feel a lot better.  
  
"Here." Sasha pointed to the boy the chair at the table  
  
Sasha had prepared breakfast for both for both of them. Naruto, still uneasy with the situation, slowly sat down and stared at his bowl.  
  
"I remember how you like ramen back then. I hope your taste hasn't changed." Sasha said eating a piece of bread  
  
"I always love ramen, especially when you make it for me!" Naruto said with a loud voice  
  
Naruto ate his meal very fast, as Sasha ate hers. She continued to look at Naruto and couldn't help herself but smile to him.  
  
"You've recovered quite fast from your injuries" Sasha pointed out as she stood up, to get rid of the tableware  
  
Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, as he remembered fighting Kakashi and a big amount of pain.  
  
"I'm a fast healer!" Naruto replied to hide his true feelings and fears. "Even though she doesn't know about Kyubi being sealed in me I don't want to bring her any pain.." He thought as he closed his eyes  
  
"It's none of my business but, that seal on your stomach .." Sasha started to say but decided to not mention it  
  
"So you know what it means?" Naruto asked with a low voice  
  
"I know it's a seal, but that's all I know, besides when you're ready, you can tell me more about it ok?" Sasha said to him as she turned to face Naruto with a smile  
  
"Arigatou Sasha .." Naruto said with a small smile appearing on his lips  
  
Naruto stood there, silent and surprised over Sasha's words. But he was also happy, that she was there, ready to wait when he'd be comfortable about it.  
  
Naruto stood up as he looked into Sasha's eyes, ready to speak when suddenly, she covers his mouth with her hand. She turned her head slightly to the left, staring at the door.  
  
"Naruto, do you feel that?" Sasha asked as she slowly removed her hand form his mouth  
  
"Chakra but not ours ." Naruto replied as he looked as the door  
  
"It's that Anbu squad that came earlier for you." Sasha pointed out  
  
"Anbu squad!? It can't be, not again ." Naruto said with a low but terrified voice  
  
Naruto fell to his knees on the ground, as he continued to mumble 'not again'. His grip on her wrist got stronger within the seconds. Sasha kneeled down to him seeing the fear in his eyes just knowing the Anbu were near.  
  
"Stay here, I'll take care of them." Sasha said to Naruto, as he loosened his grip on her wrist.  
  
Sasha gently touched Naruto's cheek as she left him there, so that she could take care of them outside.  
  
===================================================  
  
* Outside the house *  
  
Sasha stepped outside the house, walked a few meters, and then stopped. She stood there a few minutes as though she was waiting for something.  
  
"Didn't you learn you lesson the first time we met?" Sasha asked as she looked towards a specific tree  
  
An Anbu comes out form behind the tree, followed by 4 other Anbu members. Naruto could see everything from the window and he looked carefully.  
  
"I let you leave without killing anyone. Leave now or suffer the consequences." Sasha threatened the Anbu leader  
  
"Unfortunately we cannot do that. Hokage-sama made it clear to bring Uzumaki Naruto and you back to Konoha Village. So we ask you come with us quietly." The Anbu leader replied  
  
"We decline the offer" Sasha answered as she turned her back on the Anbu leader and his squad.  
  
Although she had turned her back, she was well aware of all the sounds. At some point, her eyes crossed those of Naruto's as his faced seemed pale. He looked like a lost boy.  
  
The Anbu leader stepped forward. "Unfortunately you have no choice over the matter" he insisted as he gave a hand sign to his men to put their plan into action. Sasha listened carefully until she looked into Naruto's direction.  
  
Two Anbus had already entered the house and were right behind Naruto. Her reaction was to immediately run to help him when two other Anbus blocked her way.  
  
"Naruto! Behind you!" Sasha yelled out as she engaged into battle the other the Anbu and his leader.  
  
=================================================  
  
*Inside the House*  
  
As soon as Naruto heard the scream of Sasha, he turned around and found himself face to face with two Anbus. One of the Anbu started a hand seal as the other one grabbed Naruto from behind so that he wouldn't be able to escape.  
  
"Chikushou! Let me go!" Naruto yelled out  
  
"Goguoufuuin" The Anbu said as he prepared to use that seal on Naruto's belly  
  
*This jutsu is performed on Naruto, using an odd number seal - against the Even numbered Kyubi seal, causing it to lose effect. As a result, Naruto becomes unable to control his chakra, and cannot tap into the chakra of the Kyubi.*  
  
Naruto struggled to break free from the Anbu's hands, since something inside him was telling him that hand sign wasn't good.  
  
"Chikushou! Let me go!" Naruto repeated at the Anbu  
  
"We can't do such a thing, you're becoming a threat if you let Kyubi free" The Anbu that held him specified  
  
The Anbu walked towards Naruto, and prepared to implant the seal, as the boy simply closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't want the same thing happening, I don't want her to see my other self .." Naruto thought as he felt the pain in his heart and stomach become stronger  
  
"NARUTO!" Sasha yelled out from outside the house  
  
Suddenly, Naruto no longer struggle the grip the Anbu had on him. He instead began to smile as he decided to look straight into the Anbu eyes that stood before him. The Anbu suddenly froze of terror and surprise when Naruto opened his eyes, his red eyes.  
  
"Oh no .." The Anbu said was he took a step back  
  
"What's wrong?" The other Anbu asked the first one  
  
Red chakra started to gather at the boy's feet and made it's way up to cover his body. Naruto wasted no time to get rid of the Anbu with the sealing technique.  
  
"It's not nice to try and seal me again" Kyubi pointed out since he'd taken over Naruto's body  
  
Immediately, Kyubi waved directly an amount of chakra from the ground to the Anbu, which sent him flying across the room. Then the chakra took care of the other Anbu, that still had a hold over him.  
  
The Anbu was forced to slowly let go of Kyubi, since the fox's chakra had covered his entire body as protection. Kyubi turned around to face this last Anbu, as he gathered chakra to his fist. Once the amount gathered, he punched the Anbu and sent him straight through the window towards where Sasha was currently fighting.  
  
Kyubi took a moment as he looked outside to the other Anbus. He then came out of the house and steps on the ground.  
  
=============================================  
  
*Outside the house*  
  
As the Kyubi stepped outside, the Anbu that he'd thrown on his way, took care one that stood in Sasha's way. The Anbu leader remained on his guard as Sasha stared at him, and from behind he had the Kyubi, in Naruto's form.  
  
Sasha looked over the Anbu as she saw Naruto, but it wasn't Naruto anymore, but Kyubi. His red eyes looked at her in a strange way.  
  
"Naruto. iie. That must be the reason for the seal.." Sasha thought  
  
Yet, she didn't let it get to her, she simply ignored Kyubi for the moment and focused on her battle.  
  
She leaned forward and placed her right hand a few centimetres away from her left hip. Her left hand in her back, where she had a pouch with shurikens in it. She took hold of a few as she prepared her attack.  
  
The Anbu was careful, being cautious while Kyubi stood there only to watch what would happen. When Sasha took position, the Anbu had to choice but to take care of her first, actually thinking it would be a simply task.  
  
"Let's get this over with" Sasha pointed out as her foot slightly advanced a little  
  
Sasha threw the shurikens that were in her hand directly towards the Anbu. Of course the Anbu evaded them quickly and with ease. Until he turned around to notice they were headed straight for Kyubi.  
  
"Interesting" Kyubi said as his red chakra appeared  
  
Kyubi froze the shurikens for a moment with the help of his chakra, and seconds after, he redirected them towards the Anbu with a much greater force.  
  
This time the Anbu wasn't expecting Kyubi to participate in the fight. He formed quickly a hand seal, the Kawarimi No Jutsu.  
  
*A common Jutsu - used to quickly replace a body with a close by object.*  
  
As the Anbu completed the hand signs, his original body was replaced by a log. The log was hit by the shurikens with such force that it was torn into pieces.  
  
Once Sasha saw the technique being executed, she moved her hand in front of her. She stood still, as she listened carefully to the sounds.  
  
The two Anbus on the ground started to regain consciousness, as Naruto quickly turned his attention towards them.  
  
"You should of stayed down" Kyubi commented as he gathered chakra to his fists and punched both Anbu in the chest, which knocked them out cold once more  
  
Only the Anbu leader remained, an he was nowhere to be found. He observed closely Sasha, while he worried of what Kyubi had done to his team mates.  
  
Kyubi and Sasha crossed eyes once again, and at that precise moment, the Anbu took advantage of it. The Anbu jumped out, as he appeared right behind her, as she didn't even move one bit.  
  
Suddenly, the Anbu's eyes widened as he jumped backwards. He stared at Sasha with such a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sasha teased the Anbu as she slowly turned around to face him  
  
"Such an intent to kill, different from moments ago .." The Anbu spoke with a low voice  
  
"I thought you were going to attack me from behind and then knock me out with chakra or a Jutsu." Sasha mentioned to the Anbu still shocked  
  
As she looked at the Anbu, her eyes started to glow like those of a wolf. As the Anbu looked closely, her white eyes, began to change black, as a seemingly fire swirled in them.  
  
"Impossible! That's Kurome!" The Anbu commented being surprised  
  
"I see you Anbu still hold knowledge concerning the Mibu Clan." Sasha said as she continued to stare at him  
  
"It can't be, the entire clan was exterminated years ago." The Anbu continued to say  
  
"True, my clan was exterminated, but only I survived by pure luck. Give this message to Hokage. Mibu Sasha is very much alive and I have no intention of letting you people take hold of Naruto nor Kyubi. Besides I think Kyubi and Uzumaki agree with me for a change" Sasha ordered the Mibu  
  
"If Kyubi is released then pain and suffering will start agai..." The Anbu started to say but found himself cut off  
  
"You should simply pay more attention when you're in battle against more than one opponent." Sasha pointed behind the Anbu  
  
"Nani!?" The Anbu asked as he looked behind him  
  
The Anbu was so much distracted that he never noticed that Kyubi had slipped behind him while he talked to Sasha. From the beginning, Sasha only used her 'Kurome' to get his attention away from Kyubi so he could make a move and end it.  
  
Naruto gathered one last time chakra to his hand and knocked the Anbu leader out cold, without killing anyone. All Anbus were now out cold, as both Kyubi and Sasha continued to stare at each other.  
  
"Which demon are you?" Sasha asked with a cold tone  
  
"Kyubi, the Nine-Tails Demon Fox." Kyubi answered with a grin  
  
"I see, so it was true that you were sealed away.." Sasha confirmed  
  
"Unfortunately yes, but now that I've gained control I have no intention of letting it go." Kyubi replied as he closed his fists  
  
"You're lying. You still don't have complete control. The only reason you could surface is because Naruto is afraid of something and you took advantage of his weakness. Am I wrong?" Sasha asked as she continued to stare at him  
  
"Nani?" Kyubi growled as he began to be angry  
  
"If you had complete control, you could of easily killed all those Anbus and yet you didn't. In other words, Naruto still has a certain control even if he doesn't like the situation." Sasha pointed out  
  
Kyubi growls even more when he decides to take action. He disappeared before Sasha's eyes, yet she didn't move or look worried at all.  
  
Kyubi appeared as he tried to punch and kick her, but she found a way to evade each and everyone, until Kyubi found an opening and wrapped his hand around her neck.  
  
"You shouldn't make a fox angry" Kyubi warned the female  
  
"And you should make a wolf angry" Sasha replied as she placed each hand beside her  
  
Sasha slowly closed her eyes as Kyubi looked at her intrigued by what she might hope for.  
  
"This is the end of your life .." Kyubi whispered as he started to press his claws deeper into her neck  
  
===========================================  
  
I know this wasn't a long chapter but I wanted a tiny cliff-hanger in the end. It took a while to write because I had writer's block ( sniff sniff ) working on my other Naruto stories too.  
  
Above that I first wrote like 10 pages, but as I read the thing over the story sounded not described enough and crappy lol. So I hope this is a better version. Let me know anyway  
  
Hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you people.  
  
Ookima 


	5. The Alternative

To The Dark Side Chapter 5 : The Alternative  
  
Synopsis: Naruto remains fragile and when the Anbu showed up, Naruto let Kyubi take over once again. Now Naruto faces the truth and must make a decision that will change his fate. Plus a little info on the past of Mibu Sasha.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I'm just a fan showing my appreciation for it. Although I wish I did  
  
Claimer: I own the character known as Mibu Sasha and Aka Ookami since I created them from a to z.  
  
If you wish to view the profile of the new character I added, you can find the link on my info page.  
  
Extra Information you should perhaps know ..  
  
- Aka Ookami roughly translated means Bloody Wolf. He's a demon who use to befriend Kyubi in the past, He was manipulated into a war between two clans. The only reason he didn't die that easily was his will for vengeance and merged with a dying female. For more information click on my profile and you'll have the link there.  
  
- "KUROME" is the ability which the Mibu Clan possess. For those who haven't checked out her profile on my info page, I will dig more into her past and abilities through out the story. Basically this abilities changes the eyes of the user into black with fire swirling in them. Enables the user to perfectly see in the dark. Also can be used to distract opponent.  
  
- Goguoufuuin = This jutsu is performed on Naruto, using an odd number seal - against the Even numbered Kyubi seal, causing it to lose effect. As a result, Naruto becomes unable to control his chakra, and cannot tap into the chakra of the Kyubi  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn / Damn it*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
*Hai = Yes / Yeah*  
  
*Demo = but ..*  
  
*Iie = no*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Okaa-san = Mother*  
  
*Otou-san = Father*  
  
===========================================  
  
All Anbus were now out cold, as both Kyubi and Sasha continued to stare at each other.  
  
"Which demon are you?" Sasha asked with a cold tone  
  
"Kyubi, the Nine-Tails Demon Fox." Kyubi answered with a grin  
  
"I see, so it was true that you were sealed away.." Sasha confirmed  
  
"Unfortunately yes, but now that I've gained control I have no intention of letting it go." Kyubi replied as he closed his fists  
  
"You're lying. You still don't have complete control. The only reason you could surface is because Naruto is afraid of something and you took advantage of his weakness. Am I wrong?" Sasha asked as she continued to stare at him  
  
"Nani?" Kyubi growled as he began to be angry  
  
"If you had complete control, you could of easily killed all those Anbus and yet you didn't. In other words, Naruto still has a certain control even if he doesn't like the situation." Sasha pointed out  
  
Kyubi growls even more when he decides to take action. He disappeared before Sasha's eyes, yet she didn't move or look worried at all.  
  
Kyubi appeared as he tried to punch and kick her, but she found a way to evade each and everyone, until Kyubi found an opening and wrapped his hand around her neck.  
  
"You shouldn't make a fox angry" Kyubi warned the female  
  
"And you should make a wolf angry" Sasha replied as she placed each hand beside her  
  
Sasha slowly closed her eyes as Kyubi looked at her intrigued by what she might hope for.  
  
"This is the end of your life .." Kyubi whispered as he started to press his claws deeper into her neck  
  
"You never use to predict the future ..Kyubi." Sasha commented as he listened carefully  
  
Kyubi stared at the female, and wondered what she meant by those words. Sasha moved her right hand to place it over Kyubi's hand that was still around her neck.  
  
"Nani?" Kyubi spoke as he focused on his hand  
  
Before Kyubi's eyes, a thin layer of white chakra started to cover Sasha's body.  
  
"What the hell .." Kyubi said as his eyes widened  
  
Sasha pressed against Kyubi's hand, as she slowly removed his hand from her neck. Kyubi was simply stunned as his eyes were completely opened but also amazed by the white chakra.  
  
"This chakra .. It couldn't be .." Kyubi told himself  
  
"You're not the only demon here .." Sasha murmured as she released Kyubi's hand  
  
After, Sasha lifted her left arm at the same height as her shoulder, and stopped once it was parallel with the ground. Her hand positioned the same way, she then closed her fist tight enough, so her blood leaked on the ground.  
  
Sasha opened her eyes to look at Kyubi, as her white chakra gathered under her wounded hand. Kyubi couldn't help himself but to shake a little as he watched the white chakra. Sasha stepped aside, and kept her distance from the white chakra, while she approached with care, Kyubi's side.  
  
The white chakra took the form of a great black wolf with white dots in his eyes. The chakra continued to surround the best as it looked directly into Kyubi's eyes.  
  
"A fox should never threatened a wolf." The black wolf stated with a grin  
  
"Kyubi, I present to you the Demon, Aka Ookami, The Bloody Wolf." Sasha informed Kyubi  
  
"Aka Ookami" Kyubi repeated as he gave away a wide smile  
  
"Hai, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to kill my host." Aka Ookami demanded  
  
"You're host? Interesting .." Kyubi commented as he smiled back at the wolf  
  
"As much as I would love to continue this discussion, I'd rather get rid of those Anbu while their still unconscious and get Naruto back." Sasha told the two demons  
  
"I agree on the Anbu side but returning you Naruto isn't quite what I had in mind." Kyubi replied as he faced Sasha  
  
"You listen carefully you asshole! That seal on Naruto's stomach keeps you locked inside, I'm guessing the only reason you can gain temporarily control over him is when his emotions are confused. Plus those Anbus and Konoha's highest Ninjas most likely know the 'Goguoufuuin' . In other words I can wait until they wake up, have them seal you in for good. And then simply get rid of them and have Naruto." Sasha warned Kyubi with a serious look  
  
"You wouldn't dare to risk it .." Kyubi replied as he began to be insecure  
  
"Watch me" Sasha replied as she walked towards the unconscious Anbus  
  
Kyubi was shocked by the answer the female had given him. This was the first time a human didn't fear the fact that he was Kyubi, nine-tails demon fox. He started to growl until the Aka Ookami spoke to him.  
  
"Kyubi, this female isn't like others, you should believe her when she plans on doing something." Aka Ookami warned Kyubi as he walked towards Sasha's direction  
  
"Last chance Kyubi." Sasha informed the fox as she stared at him with an angry look  
  
"I could simply kill you right now." Kyubi warned the female  
  
"You didn't succeed earlier did you?" Sasha teased the fox with a smile  
  
"A fox never bows before pathetic creatures like you, but it seems this boy's feelings are working to your advantage. For now I will return to my cage, but be warned, I have no intention on going back to that damn Village." Kyubi warned her carefully while he closed his fists  
  
"Rest in peace, I never would of let them take you or Naruto even at the cost of my life." Sasha replied as she bowed her head to the fox  
  
"You are indeed interesting.." Kyubi murmured as he closed his eyes and smiled back at the female  
  
Immediately, Naruto's body started to lean backwards to fall on the ground. Sasha quickly moved to catch a fallen Naruto in her arms. The blond boy opened his blue eyes and faced Sasha's face.  
  
"Welcome Back Naruto-san." Sasha greeted him with a smile  
  
Naruto suddenly stood up and looked around him to see the damages. He then started to shake, as he saw the Anbus, which he thought were dead at the moment.  
  
Sasha walked beside Naruto as she placed her hands above his own to comfort him.  
  
"Don't worry even though Kyubi appeared, deep down in that darkness you had a strong enough will to not kill. They are only unconscious and injured." Sasha informed Naruto  
  
Naruto stared at his hands and then looked up to face Sasha.  
  
"You know about Kyubi..? Naruto asked with a trembling voice  
  
"He named himself before attempting to take my life. You can fill me in on the details later. We gotta send those idiots back to their Village." Sasha said as she walked away from Naruto  
  
Naruto stunned by the answer he received, stood there as Sasha joined the wolf.  
  
"He doesn't have much time left .." Aka Ookami whispered to the female  
  
"I know. Could I borrow your chakra Aka?" Sasha requested with a low tone of voice  
  
"Me being a demon, I'm getting soft on humans .." Aka Ookami replied as he lowered his head to the ground  
  
His wolf form started to vanish as the white chakra returned to Sasha. She then turned to face the Anbu that looked lifeless and performed a number of hand signs before she finally finished. Once the hand signs completed, a large amount of the soil, covered the unconscious Anbus in a sphere like form and then vanished within the ground.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Naruto asked as he approached Sasha's left side  
  
"I simply moved them further from this place to give us a head start. Naruto, I can't explain everything right now so please just trust me." Sasha asked as she walked back towards the house  
  
Naruto hesitated at first, but after some time, he joined Sasha. Inside the house, they gathered everything they basically needed to simply survive. Food, water, blankets and some clothes. After they finished that chore, they put fire to the house to simply erase their paths.  
  
================================================  
  
*Konoha Village*  
  
The teams sent out to search for Naruto returned to update the status of their mission given by Hokage.  
  
"How is the search going?" Hokage asked the team leaders  
  
"We haven't found a trace of the demon .. I mean the boy .." Answered the main leader  
  
"Where's the Anbu squad?" Hokage asked as he looked around  
  
"We haven't seen them yet." A Ninja reported  
  
"Something must of happened.. Spread out again and find that Anbu squad and Uzumaki Naruto." Hokage ordered  
  
"Hai." Everyone responded and disappeared from Hokage's sight  
  
=======================================================  
  
*Deep within the forest and far away from Konoha Village*  
  
Naruto trailed behind Sasha, he only thought about how he could explain about Kyubi, afraid she would turn her back on him. Suddenly, he hadn't noticed that the female had came to a stop and he bumped right into her back.  
  
"Oh ..Gomen Sasha." Naruto apologized as he looked down to his right side  
  
"You don't need to be sorry for any of what happen, now or the past." Sasha pointed out as she lifted the boy's head to look into his eyes  
  
Sasha looked carefully at her surroundings. Among the great large trees, there was a small cave. The terrain was mostly covered with trees, without any road. Really in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"We'll stay here for tonight. And you'll be safe from those after you. " Sasha mentioned as she stepped inside the small cave.  
  
Naruto helped Sasha install their things to prepare to sleep for the night, although he remained silent. After they ate their meal, Sasha sat down and leaned against the wall in the cave.  
  
"There's something you should know about me." Sasha informed Naruto as she took a deep breath  
  
Naruto, who was lost in his thoughts, sat closer to Sasha and prepared himself to what she had to say.  
  
"The truth is I almost did die back then" Sasha started to explain  
  
"Eh?" Naruto let out with a surprised look on his face  
  
==========================================================  
  
*Sasha's past*  
  
A battlefield, bodies among bodies. The scent of blood and burned skin. The terrain covered with ashes, some trees continued to burn. Both Clans were now annihilated. No one person was left standing throughout the massacre of this war.  
  
Among the dead bodies, the demon known as Aka Ookami, the Bloody Wolf, lied with them. A strange man stood above the black wolf as he smiled down at him.  
  
"Aka Ookami, you should of accepted our offer to join me when you had the chance. And all of this could of easily been avoided." The man teased as he slowly walked away  
  
"Damn you! Mark my words I will come back to take your miserable life!" Aka Ookami yelled out as he couldn't move anymore  
  
"I doubt that will happen, fortunate for my clan, there's more than one demon out there. So you are expandable" The man stated as he disappeared into the shadows  
  
*The man in this story is the same man that was after Naruto in the beginning*  
  
Aka Ookami laid there, as he bled to his death. To this point his chakra was too low to even be used to heal him. He carefully looked around to notice the massacre, with no survivors.  
  
As he rested his head on the tainted ground, he started to slowly close his eyes as his breathing became irregular. As he thought he would truly die there, he heard sounds near him. Immediately he opened his eyes to see if it was that man who had come back but to his surprise he fell face to face with a little girl form the Mibu clan.  
  
"You are the demon .." The little girl spoke with difficulty  
  
"I never thought someone actually survived this tragedy." Aka Ookami commented as they stared into each other's eyes  
  
The little girl tried to get up many times but fell down on the ground each time. After many attempts, the wolf noticed the severe wound the girl had on her chest and stomach.  
  
"Okaa-san, Otou-san.." the little girl cried out to as she finally stayed face down on the ground among the corpses of allies and enemies  
  
"Child, why don't you give up?" The wolf asked out of curiosity  
  
"Because even if I'm the last one, it was that man's fault that my parents had to die, and we weren't even able to protect you Ookami-sama." The girl answered as she started to close her eyes  
  
The wolf was surprised by the girl's answer, despite the wounds she was inflicted she still respected the demon he was. As he saw the girl's life slowly slip away, he thought of something.  
  
"Little one, if you could live through your wounds what would you do?" Ookami asked with a low tone  
  
"I want revenge for what he did to my clan." The girl answered without hesitation  
  
"Then what you desire is the same as me. How about a deal?" Aka Ookami asked as he crawled his way to her  
  
"A deal?" The girl repeated as she coughed some blood  
  
"We're both dying, but our will is the same, just like you I want revenge on that man for trying to use me for his own personal needs. We could merge to become one. Since you still have chakra." The wolf explained with care  
  
"Merge? Two souls in one .." The young girl pointed out  
  
"Hai, but I ask to you, last of the Mibu Clan, to grant a demon like me a chance for revenge. To avenge both your clan and my life" Aka Ookami said  
  
"Tell me what to do" The young girl demanded with a serious look  
  
As Ookami explained the details to her, they didn't have much time left, both were bleeding to death and Ookami had to use the last of his chakra to merge, with no guarantee it would actually succeed under their current condition.  
  
Aka Ookami's white chakra appeared on the wolf, as the blue chakra of the young girl covered her own body. The white chakra then went form the wolf's body to the little girl's. The white chakra then pierced the blue one as both chakra started to merge together.  
  
The real body of Ookami started to disappear as the last of the chakra was transferred. Through the white chakra laid the soul of the black wolf.  
  
"Your name child." Ookami asked the girls  
  
"Mibu, Mibu Sasha." The little girl replied as she closed her eyes  
  
"Then together, we will have our revenge and grow stronger." The wolf said  
  
Both chakra merged completely, as it slowly vanished. The wounds on Sasha's body slowly started to heal, as she slept through it.  
  
======================================================  
  
*Present time, where Naruto and Sasha are right now*  
  
Naruto listened carefully to the real events concerning the destruction of her clan and now about the demon she merged with.  
  
"As much as Ookami can be a pain in the ass, without him I wouldn't of been able to see that nice smile of yours again. I never regretted my choice either. With time we both found a solution so that he can appear in a form with his own chakra although that does use a big amount on his part. But in another way I never felt alone either." Sasha finished her story  
  
"So you have a demon within you too now?" Naruto asked while he avoided eye contact  
  
"Hai, I'll understand if you want to run off on your own." Sasha said with a low voice as she stood up to walk out of the cave  
  
Naruto stared at his hands for a moment, and then saw Sasha who was leaving the cave to give him some time to absorb this all new information. Suddenly, Naruto stood up and ran towards Sasha and stopped a meter her.  
  
"Kyubi was sealed in me because they couldn't find a way to kill him.." Naruto mumbled to Sasha  
  
"Naruto, if you don't want to talk about you don't have .." Sasha started to say but Naruto cut her instead  
  
"You have a right to know, since you're the only one that treated me like a boy and never looked at me like the monster I was." Naruto yelled out as a tear fell from his eye  
  
Sasha turned around to face the boy as she wiped the tear off his burning cheek.  
  
"You were never a monster to being with." Sasha replied to reassure the boy  
  
"I didn't know until I was twelve that Kyubi was sealed in me. I never had a problem with it until my first C Ranked mission." Naruto explained calmly  
  
As Naruto explained the events from the first mission to the first time he killed someone. Sasha listened carefully to everyone word Naruto told her.  
  
"I couldn't stay there in Konoha anymore, that man kept mentally torturing me and I no longer could control my emotions no matter how hard I tried. I didn't want Sasuke or Sakura-chan to find out about my secret. I didn't want to hurt them." Naruto explained as he punched the cavern walls for a few seconds  
  
"This man, what did he look like?" Sasha asked with an unsure expression  
  
"Just a man, all dressed in black clothes, he kept telling me to turn to the dark side as if he needed something. I remember before I fell in the water, he told me he needed Kyubi, but he wouldn't say why." Naruto answered with a low voice  
  
"I guess we were meant to cross paths. The man that wants Kyubi and you, seems to be the one responsible for Aka Ookami's death and my Clan's massacre." Sasha pointed out to him  
  
"Sasha, what's going to happen to me?" Naruto asked with a trembling voice  
  
"That's the other thing we need to discuss .." Sasha stated as took a deep breath  
  
Sasha pulled back into the cave, followed by Naruto. She sat near the fire, as the boy sat right next to her with such a worried look on his face.  
  
"Naruto, because your emotions are too unstable Kyubi has a chance to take over anytime. If this continues, you'll eventually loose the fight one day and you'll be the one trapped inside your own body." Sasha started to explain it gently to the boy  
  
"So I'm just suppose to stand by and watch this happen!?" Naruto yelled out  
  
"Of course not! There's maybe something we could do, but you might not want it either." Sasha stated as she looked away from Naruto's eyes  
  
"Well it's better than to wait for me to turn into a killing demon!" Naruto yelled out to her  
  
"It's not even sure it would work. Aka Ookami once told me, if the will of two souls are the same, than they can merge, but with the merge comes certain conditions." Sasha started to say  
  
"Conditions? Like what?" Naruto asked with a low voice  
  
"Both personalities merge as well, thus it could change your personality for better or for worse. Your skills would improve though since the Kyubi's chakra becomes available to you, and you should be able to take control of the situation and your own body. But merging also means you'll be in contact with Kyubi, he can hear everything just like he can talk to you." Sasha explained  
  
"So if I decide to do nothing, sooner or later Kyubi will take control and I'll be in the dark. But the alternative is to merge with that stupid fox and hope for me to not turn evil in the process?" Naruto asked to make things clear  
  
"Hai. There's no guaranty in any of it. Plus, Kyubi might not wilfully merge either, which could create problems as well.." Sasha replied with a sad tone  
  
"I was screwed since the day they sealed this thing into me!" Naruto yelled out with an angry expression  
  
"Gomen Naruto-san, I want to help, but this is all I can do the rest is up to you. From now, you have to decide fast whether you want to take your chance and risk getting beat by Kyubi with time, or risk it by merging, and hope for the best of it." Sasha reminded him of his two choices.  
  
Naruto took a deep breath as he thought carefully that Sasha told him.  
  
"This sucks, Either let the demon take control or maybe become a demon myself" Naruto thought to himself as he closed his eyes to clear his thoughts and think is through.  
  
To be continued ..  
  
==========================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter. Things are getting more and more interesting now. Well for me that is. Unfortunately I had trouble with this chapter since I knew it would be more talk than anything else but I can't really skip it. Sorry.  
  
Also I update my stories with the most reviews unfortunately, plus it's hard to write a chapter when you're distracted and have writer's block lol.  
  
Longfong : When you mention samurai deeper kyo I so didn't notice it lol. Actually when it came to Mibu Sasha, it was the only family name that matched good the main name. As for Naruto and Kyubi, I only wanted to show the struggle between the two and that was the only idea that came to mind, since other people kept him most of the time into Kyubi and never reverting back. So I wanted to be original :)  
  
Hikagi : Thank you for your comments, that's what keeps my writing this fic on Naruto. Hope you go easy on your Naruto plushie too ;)  
  
Preview : Naruto makes a decision on the choice Mibu Sasha gave him. Team 7 bumps into Naruto and his new friend. A fight is bound to take place!!!  
  
Hope you enjoyed!! I sure did while writing it  
  
Ookima 


	6. The Decision

To The Dark Side Chapter 6 : The Decision  
  
Synopsis: Naruto takes his decision. Team 7 are the first to find Naruto, with his new companion.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I'm just a fan showing my appreciation for it. Although I wish I did  
  
Claimer: I own the character known as Mibu Sasha and Aka Ookami since I created them from a to z.  
  
If you wish to view the profile of the new character I added, you can find the link on my info page.  
  
Extra Information you should perhaps know ..  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn / Damn it*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
*Hai = Yes / Yeah*  
  
*Demo = but ..*  
  
*Iie = no*  
  
*Tamae = You*  
  
*Naruhodo = I See*  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
Naruto took a deep breath as he thought carefully of the options that Sasha had given him.  
  
"This sucks, either let the demon take control or maybe become a demon myself" Naruto thought to himself as he closed his eyes to clear his thoughts and think is through.  
  
"Gomen Naruto-san I wish I could of told you better news" Sasha murmured to him as she laid a hand on his shoulder to show her support  
  
"Iie... If you weren't here right now, I think that Kyubi would of taken over by now and I'd be in the darkness again." Naruto pointed out as he gave away a little smile  
  
Sasha moved behind Naruto as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and pulled him closer. Naruto simply closed his eyes as he placed his hands on hers and rested.  
  
"I remember doing this to make you feel better when we were but children." Sasha whispered softly to him  
  
"Arigatou for being my only friend ..." Naruto murmured as he fell asleep in her arms  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
*Konoha Village*  
  
All Jounins and Chuunins gathered once more into Hokage's meeting room. To the relief and surprise by the shinobis, then Anbu squad that was missing earlier finally showed up.  
  
"Forgive us for our late arrival Hokage-sama." The Leader of the Anbu squad spoke as he kneeled before him  
  
"I take it that you encountered Naruto and that female Ninja again" Hokage commented as the other shinobis stepped aside to leave place to the Anbu squad in the middle of the room  
  
"Hai..." The Anbu leader replied as he lowered his head  
  
"Did you get more information concerning the female?" Hokage asked as he looked outside the window  
  
"I believe that Naruto, and herself know each other, also, she doesn't have a headband so I presume she's either a missing-nin or someone from another country." The leader answered  
  
"And Naruto?" Hokage asked once again  
  
"The moment we tried to seal off the chakra of Kyubi, Naruto himself seemed to have let Kyubi take control, and thus we were defeated. Demo ..." The Abu started to say  
  
"Demo?" Asuma cut in  
  
"The female, she wasn't at all frighten by the presence of Kyubi, in fact they worked strangely together in order to defeat me. I assume she was well aware of Naruto's demon which he bears." The Anbu leader finished to explain  
  
"This can really become a problem..." Hokage said as he rubbed his forehead  
  
Suddenly, everyone's attention focused at the entrance of the room. To everyone's surprise, the two Jounins that guarded the entrance hit the floor with kunais in their backs.  
  
"Nani!?" Most Ninjas yelled out  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Hokage spoke  
  
"It's been a long time Hokage-sama" A male voice spoke from the darkness  
  
"It's him ..." Kakashi murmured as Asuma and Kurenai heard  
  
The man stepped through the entrance and walked towards Hokage, while he passed by Kakashi without even giving him a tiny glare. The Ninjas were ready to interfere but Hokage made a sign with his right hand to not engage the dark man.  
  
"Enjou Skiraku if I remember correctly." Hokage commented as he stared within the man's eyes  
  
"After all these years I'm surprised you haven't forgotten my name" The man stated as he approached Hokage a little more  
  
Among the shinobis, they spoke they minds and thoughts with low voices. The main word that left most shinobis lips was ' betrayer '.  
  
"I see that none of you forgot what I did 10 years ago." Shiraku spoke out loud to make sure everyone would hear  
  
"Who could forget that you killed a great number of our friends, then stole some of Konoha's secrets and vanished." Kurenai mentioned  
  
"As blunt as ever my dear. I only came to verify if my little demon was around." Shiraku said as he looked around him  
  
"Little Demon?" Asuma repeated as he seemed lost a little  
  
"He means Naruto." Kurenai pointed out to Asume  
  
"As you can see, Naruto isn't here, but I'd advise you to leave the boy alone or we will interfere." Hokage informed the man  
  
"Unfortunately, I can't do that. You see Kyubi is an asset and is what we need in my organization." Shiraku informed as he prepared to retreat from the room  
  
"Naruto will never help you. That boy would rather die then to betray this Village" Kakashi commented as he blocked Shiraku's way  
  
"Well, you keep saying you know the boy so well. Then do tell me, what made him run from this Village in the first place?" Shiraku teased as he vanished in front of Kakashi  
  
Kakashi noticed too late and was unable to stop Shiraku from escaping again. The Ninjas looked among themselves to try and find the answers.  
  
"I hate to admit it but he is a little bit right, we still don't know what happened to Naruto to change his behaviour this much to begin with." Kakashi informed Hokage  
  
"We'll continue to search until we find Naruto and the girl. Listen carefully once you've found them, do not engage into battle, but send out a signal so the closest teams so they can assist you." Hokage gave his last order as all Ninjas disappeared once again for a new search  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
*Konoha's Training Grounds*  
  
Sakura and Sasuke waited for their sensei to appear, to inform them of the latest news concerning Naruto. With a loud 'poof' sound heard, then appeared Kakashi.  
  
"So? What's new?" Sakura asked with a worried look  
  
"The Anbu lost trace of Naruto again, and now with have Shiraku that's after the demon Naruto carries." Kakashi explained  
  
"Shiraku? Enjou Shiraku!?" Sakura repeated loudly  
  
"Hai... From your tone of voice I assume you're aware of his past here in this Village." Kakashi answered as he kept a close eye out on Sasuke  
  
"Who's Enjou Shiraku?" Sasuke asked while he looked at Kakashi with a cold expression  
  
"10 years ago her killed many shinobis to steal some important secrets that concerned Konoha. It's rumoured that he belongs to an organization, but their intentions are still unknown. You also met him already." Kakashi answered with care Sasuke's question  
  
"He's the guy from last time which you fought with right?" Sasuke asked  
  
"Hai." Kakashi replied quickly  
  
"Ne sensei? Isn't there anything we can do to help Naruto?" Sakura asked as her fists shaked a little  
  
"You should get as much rest as you can tonight." Kakashi started to say  
  
"As much as he can be an idiot... He's our idiot. Things are boring now since he's not around. And besides who else can I call dobe and baka?" Sasuke commented as his sensei turned his back and was ready to leave  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura spoke with a low and surprise voice  
  
"Sasuke, Sakura. Get all the rest you need, tomorrow we have an 'A ' Ranked Mission." Kakashi explained as he smiled a little  
  
"An 'A' Ranked Mission, but we're only 2 now..." Sakura stated with a confused look  
  
"This 'A' Ranked Mission is to get our third member of Team 7 back." Kakashi finished as he vanished  
  
"Humph..." Sasuke let out as he walked away and left Sakura behind  
  
"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura murmured as she bowed to give her thanks and left for her house as well.  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
*Inside The Cave...*  
  
The night was got colder with each passing hour. Despite their small fire, they could feel the wind when it came inside the cave. Sasha felt relieved since it was a full moon that night. So if any Anbu came close, she would easily detect them.  
  
As Sasha continued to be on guard, she felt Naruto that began to shake a little. The boy was still in a deep sleep on her lap, but she didn't dare to lit up a fire in fear that it would give away their position.  
  
She looked around to notice a blanket in Naruto's bag. She leaned a little to grab it in her hands. Once she had it, she carefully placed it over Naruto's body as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's body in hopes to warm him a little.  
  
"Kyubi ..." Naruto mumble din his sleep  
  
"Kyubi?" Sasha repeated as she looked at Naruto a little surprised  
  
================================================================  
  
* Inside Naruto *  
  
Naruto stood before Kyubi's great cage, as inside the cage, remained darkness. All that could be seen were Kyubi's red eyes and white teeth.  
  
"Stupid fox! We don't have any other choice!" Naruto yelled out to the demon  
  
"Brat, I can wait until I can have complete control" Kyubi stated while he laughed  
  
"Then I'll go back to Konoha to seal you up for good!" Naruto threatened as he closed his fists  
  
"If you go back, they'll lock you up." Kyubi pointed out with a angry eye  
  
"See if I care, at least I won't kill anyone!" Naruto replied as he turned his back on Kyubi  
  
"Nani!?" Kyubi growled as he approached the bars of his cage  
  
"You heard me right the first time. Farewell." Naruto repeated as he walked out  
  
As Naruto was about to take his last step before leaving Kyubi's chambers, red chakra blocked his way.  
  
"Any last words to say before I leave do you?" Naruto commented as he turned around and smiled at the fox  
  
"Unfortunately I know you well enough to know you would actually surrender yourself to those Konoha's Ninjas." Kyubi started to explain while he avoided eye contact with the blond  
  
"Your point?" Naruto asked coldly  
  
"If you hate me as much as you do, why come before my cage with such an option?" Kyubi asked out of curiosity  
  
"Alone, I can't accomplish what I want and neither can you." Naruto replied  
  
"This Sasha of yours... What exactly did she tell you?" Kyubi asked as he sat down against the bars of his cage  
  
"For one, I doubt you'll be in that stupid cage anymore." Naruto started to explain as he sat on the floor  
  
"Interesting" Kyubi commented as he smiled  
  
"Basically we should be like them... Two souls in one body, but we'll get stronger if our will is the same." Naruto explained as he crossed his arms  
  
"So I'll be able to do like that Aka Ookami of mine from time to time and sustain my original form." Kyubi asked  
  
"With practice and COOPERATION, I guess it's possible." Naruto explained  
  
"To lower myself at a human level ..." Kyubi pointed out as he closed his eyes and looked above him  
  
"Bah, I never wanted to be at your level to begin with!" Naruto yelled out as he turned his back on Kyubi and closed his eyes  
  
"Despite I hated humans, this brat showed me in a way a fun time. Things were quite boring when everyone feared me. This might be fun after all..." Kyubi thought as he looked at Naruto's back. "I'll lend you my strength but you'll have to work hard to obtain it." Kyubi stated to Naruto  
  
"Really!? Why the sudden change in attitude, you're not going soft on me are you?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow  
  
"Temae! If you don't want to end up being my next appetizer leave now!" Kyubi demanded as he looked into Naruto's eyes with fury  
  
Kyubi's red chakra poked Naruto's butt as a warning  
  
"Itai! Alright alright I'm leaving!" Naruto shouted as he placed his hand on his ass and walked out  
  
"Stupid brat! Although he's an idiot, I suppose that's what makes him interesting." Kyubi told himself as he smiled  
  
===============================================================  
  
*Inside the Cave*  
  
Sasha continued to look at Naruto as she suddenly noticed that he no longer was shaking. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to notice he was being watched.  
  
"Hey Sasha ... No matter what happens, will you stay with me?" Naruto asked with sad eyes  
  
"Baka. Do you even have to ask that question?" Sasha replied as she looked at him with a smile  
  
Naruto simply smiled a little as he grabbed Sasha closer to him.  
  
"Then I assume you were talking to Kyubi" Sasha asked as she held the boy closer  
  
"If it's the only to stay alive without loosing myself completely, I'll take that chance. To merge with Kyubi" Naruto answered  
  
"I see, no matter what happens I'll stay by your side and support you." Sasha told Naruto as she closed her eyes  
  
"Then let's get this over with." Naruto stated as closed his fist behind Sasha's back  
  
Sasha explained to Naruto that since Kyubi was inside his own body he needed to confront the Fox head on and do the merging from within himself.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you to come back" Sasha mentioned before Naruto closed his eyes  
  
===========================================================  
  
*Kyubi's Cage*  
  
Naruto approached the cage as Kyubi observed his every move. Naruto placed his hand on the seal of Kyubi's cage and looked at the fox.  
  
"Last time to decline you stupid fox" Naruto stated with a smile  
  
"Humph, you stupid brat! Get this over with so we can hunt that man down..." Kyubi answered as he placed his paw over Naruto's hand  
  
"Let's kick some ass then!" Naruto yelled out as Kyubi showed a little smile due to the blond's last minute comment  
  
The blue and red chakra covered the their hand and paw as the message started to go up in flames. The seal disappeared as the cage of Kyubi vanished. Naruto now stood in front of Kyubi as the fox looked down on him.  
  
"Time to get this over with" Naruto spoke as he pulled out a kunai form his holster  
  
Naruto pointed the kunai and stabbed his left hand, as blood poured on the floor. Kyubi approached Naruto as he presented him with his paw. Naruto they stabbed Kyubi's paw as his blood as well poured on the floor.  
  
Blue chakra surrounded Naruto, as red chakra surrounded Kyubi. Naruto placed his wounded hand before him as Kyubi placed his paw right on Naruto's hand.  
  
The chakra then started to shift through their wound. After several minutes, their chakra started to merge as a great power pushed them together and a white light illuminated the room.  
  
===========================================================  
  
*Inside the Cave*  
  
Naruto's body showed both charkas, red and blue. Sasha carefully looked with a worried look, until the chakra started to be more red and less blue.  
  
"Now all we can do is wait..." Sasha murmured to herself as she heard Aka Ookami's voice  
  
"As much as I hate that fox, I don't think your friend will change that much, only need to look at you to see that." Aka Ookami spoke inside her head  
  
"What's that suppose to mean!?" Sasha yelled out as she heard the wolf laugh  
  
It seemed odd that she argued with herself at the time. Until Naruto started to move on her lap. She immediately turned her attention towards him and ignored Aka Ookami's comment about her.  
  
"Naruto... Are you ok" Sasha asked a bit worried  
  
==============================================================  
  
*Konoha's training grounds*  
  
Sasuke and Sakura waited for Kakashi to arrive. Sakura looked at her watch and noticed they've been waiting for only 15 minutes.  
  
"He'll be late again as usual..." Sakura commented  
  
"This is too serious for even Kakashi to be too late." Sasuke pointed out as he threw a kunai at a tree  
  
Kakashi appeared through the smoke as he waved a hello.  
  
"For once you're not THAT late" Sakura said as she crossed her arms  
  
"Any news?" Sasuke asked  
  
"No. There's no sign of him anywhere. I think we have a better chance of finding him if we start to look where he was last time they saw him." Kakashi explained  
  
"That's true" Sakura replied  
  
"Let's get going. I want to have our idiot back so I can start beating him again." Sasuke mumbled as he walked by Kakashi  
  
"Let's go Sakura." Kakashi said as he led both his students towards the forest.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
*Deep In The Forest*  
  
Team 7 arrived at the last place Naruto was seen. They observed their surroundings and tried to find any clue that could lead them to him.  
  
The ground was mostly out in the open, as there was a small river that passed nearby. The river separated the start of the forest from the plains.  
  
"Anything?" Kakashi asked his students  
  
"Iie, whatever clues that were here, burned with that house there." Sasuke pointed out the burned house  
  
"All I can see is that Naruto and the Anbu fought right there. But there's another set of tracks that I don't know who it belongs to..." Sakura explained as she pointed to the footprint  
  
"Those must belong to the female ninja" Kakashi thought as he kneeled to take a closer look  
  
"He had to sleep somewhere last night, so he'd have to find somewhere to rest." Sasuke started to explain as Kakashi stood back up  
  
"Yeah but it's Naruto you're talking about, he's never been good at finding shelter..." Sakura pointed out  
  
"Exactly" Sasuke replied with a little smile  
  
"Naruhodo ( I see), Naruto would of stayed close to the water." Kakashi mentioned as he looked at the river  
  
"For once his stupidity is actually helping us" Sasuke commented as he stayed beside his sensei  
  
Sakura simply watched the two as they observed the river. She couldn't help but smile a little to Sasuke's phrase that concerned Naruto.  
  
As she walked to join Sasuke and Kakashi, she suddenly stopped and looked at the trees on the other side of the river.  
  
A wave of red chakra, passed through them as if it was a heartbeat. Sasuke and Sakura simply stood still as Kakashi's eyes widened as he immediately stood up and stared at the forest.  
  
"What...What was that?" Sakura asked as she fell on the ground  
  
"That's chakra..." Sasuke replied as he tried to regain control of his body  
  
"Kyubi's chakra to be precise." Kakashi clarified to his student  
  
"Kyubi's chakra!" Both his students repeated in shock  
  
"Naruto isn't far from here" Kakashi informed his students  
  
"Let's go then." Sasuke said as he jumped over the river  
  
Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment and then smiled as he joined Sasuke on the other side. Sakura found the courage to stand up again, as she stomped the ground to reach the other side of the river to join her team.  
  
"Even though it's Naruto, don't let your guard down." Kakashi informed before they ran into the forest  
  
====================================================  
  
*Near the Cave*  
  
A blond boy, stood there alone in the middle of the forest, surrounded by large trees, small bushes and rocks. The sun could barely pierce through the leaves of the trees.  
  
The boy stood there, as if he waited for something to happen. At that time, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura came to a stop in the branches of the trees. As they looked down, they saw the blond boy in an orange outfit.  
  
"Stay hidden. I'll go check." Kakashi ordered as Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement  
  
When they agreed, Kakashi disappeared, as his two students hid in the trees but kept an eye out on the blond boy.  
  
Kakashi appeared in a bush without making a sound. As he was about to take a closer look, a kunai hit the tree behind him.  
  
"Why don't you all come out of your hiding places" Naruto suggested as he stood still  
  
Kakashi stood up from the bushes, as he gave a signal to his two students to join him down on the ground. Sakura and Sasuke stayed besides Kakashi as they stood only 5 meters away form Naruto.  
  
Kakashi observed closely, as he noticed Naruto's eyes were closed and his hands were placed on his side.  
  
"Why are you here?" Naruto asked with a cold tone as he opened his eyes to look at his sensei and his former friends  
  
Kakashi observed Naruto carefully, and waited to answer.  
  
"Something isn't right..." Kakashi murmured as Sakura and Sasuke overheard  
  
"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with a worried look  
  
Naruto raised his hands in front of him, his fingers extended, as he cracked each and everyone them with a smile.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Naruto asked his former sensei  
  
"Nani?" Kakashi replied quickly  
  
"You've been analyzing me ever since you stepped on this ground. This chakra, you feel Kyubi's chakra as well as my own. So now you don't know what I might do. After all Sakura would be easy enough to kill but for Sasuke, I must admit he'd be a little harder. And yet, if I was Kyubi why didn't I already act?" Naruto teased them  
  
"Baka! We came all the way here to get your sorry ass back in the Village you could at least hear us out!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled out a kunai  
  
Sasuke charged at Naruto as Kakashi was stunned by Sasuke's attitude and action. Despite that Naruto was being charged at, he never ceased to keep his eyes on Kakashi.  
  
"Time to wake up dobe!" Sasuke yelled out as he prepared to punch Naruto  
  
The sound of steel colliding was heard. Naruto slowly turned his head towards his right, as Kakashi and Sakura were surprised.  
  
Sasuke's attack was stopped by the appearance of Sasha who had countered it with a kunai from Naruto's holster.  
  
"The female Ninja ..." Kakashi let out  
  
Sasha managed to over power Sasuke, enough so that he would step back to where Kakashi and Sakura were.  
  
Sasha stayed beside Naruto as she leaned forward, kunai in her right hand, and her left hand pressing at the end of the kunai handle. She was in a position, ready to attack at any moment. Kakashi stared at both, as Sakura was too surprised and still shocked by the behaviour of Naruto. Sasuke only had one thought in mind, to bring the idiot back.  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Finally this chapter is done. Although I wish it could have been a lot better. Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm currently working one three Naruto stories and try to update as soon as I can.  
  
With school starting I won't be able to update daily like during the holidays. But I'll try my best to at least update twice a week every story so far. That's my goal of the year anyway.  
  
Hikagi : thanks for the support, I'm happy that you like my Mibu Sasha character and her demon, aka ookami. I only hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
  
Peter Kim : that's some stuff I had in mind but if I blurt everything out, then the story won't be able to continue. But slowly stuff will be revealed  
  
And the others, thanks for your support, the only reason I continue to write this are because of your reviews!  
  
Make sure to check out my other stories. I have a new one out return to me, very interesting, check it out!  
  
Next Chapter. Team 7 get to know Mibu Sasha along with her skills. They also clear up a few things after they fight of course ;)  
  
Don't forget to Review!!!  
  
Ookima 


	7. The Encounter

To The Dark Side Chapter 7 : The Encounter  
  
Synopsis: Naruto merged with Kyubi and now he encounters his former team.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I'm just a fan showing my appreciation for it. Although I wish I did  
  
Claimer: I own the character known as Mibu Sasha and Aka Ookami since I created them from a to z.  
  
If you wish to view the profile of the new characters I added, you can find the link on my info page.  
  
Extra Information you should perhaps know ..  
  
- Kaze No Yaiba is a jutsu that creates a blade of wind, that is impossible to block. Requires no tool to perform.  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn / Damn it*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
*Hai = Yes / Yeah*  
  
*Demo = but ..*  
  
*Iie = no*  
  
*Tamae = You*  
  
*Naruhodo = I See*  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
Kakashi stood up from the bushes, as he gave a signal to his two students to join him down on the ground. Sakura and Sasuke stayed besides Kakashi as they stood only 5 meters away form Naruto.  
  
Kakashi observed closely, as he noticed Naruto's eyes were closed and his hands were placed on his side.  
  
"Why are you here?" Naruto asked with a cold tone as he opened his eyes to look at his sensei and his former friends  
  
Kakashi observed Naruto carefully, and waited to answer.  
  
"Something isn't right..." Kakashi murmured as Sakura and Sasuke overheard  
  
"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with a worried look  
  
Naruto raised his hands in front of him, his fingers extended, as he cracked each and everyone them with a smile.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Naruto asked his former sensei  
  
"Nani?" Kakashi replied quickly  
  
"You've been analyzing me ever since you stepped on this ground. This chakra, you feel Kyubi's chakra as well as my own. So now you don't know what I might do. After all Sakura would be easy enough to kill but for Sasuke, I must admit he'd be a little harder. And yet, if I was Kyubi why didn't I already act?" Naruto teased them  
  
"Baka! We came all the way here to get your sorry ass back in the Village you could at least hear us out!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled out a kunai  
  
Sasuke charged at Naruto as Kakashi was stunned by Sasuke's attitude and action. Despite that Naruto was being charged at, he never ceased to keep his eyes on Kakashi.  
  
"Time to wake up dobe!" Sasuke yelled out as he prepared to punch Naruto  
  
The sound of steel colliding was heard. Naruto slowly turned his head towards his right, as Kakashi and Sakura were surprised.  
  
Sasuke's attack was stopped by the appearance of Sasha who had countered it with a kunai from Naruto's holster.  
  
"The female Ninja ..." Kakashi let out  
  
Sasha managed to over power Sasuke, enough so that he would step back to where Kakashi and Sakura were.  
  
Sasha stayed beside Naruto as she leaned forward, kunai in her right hand, and her left hand pressing at the end of the kunai handle. She was in a position, ready to attack at any moment.  
  
Kakashi stared at both, as Sakura was too surprised and still shocked by the behaviour of Naruto. Sasuke only had one thought in mind, to bring the idiot back.  
  
"Kakashi, let me introduce you to my only friend. Mibu Sasha." Naruto pointed out to his former teacher  
  
"Mibu!?" Sakura repeated with a shocked expression  
  
For a second, Sasuke looked next to him at Sakura, as he tried to understand why she was shocked.  
  
"I'm surprise that you don't know the clan name Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto spoke to attract Sasuke's attention  
  
"Humph" Sasuke let out as he focused back on Naruto and Sasha  
  
"Her clan was exterminated just like the Uchiha when we were about 7 years old. They were known to be equal to that of the Hyuga family. And like yourself she's the last survivor." Naruto informed his former rival  
  
"No wonder she single handed beat the Anbu squad" Kakashi commented  
  
"Kakashi-sensei you shouldn't be complimenting her ..." Sakura stated as she grabbed on Sasuke's arm  
  
Sasha took a step forward as she lowered her attack to her side. Naruto only watched her as he focused on his former team.  
  
"We have no time to waste on you. And we need to be going anyway" Sasha stated as she looked straight into Sasuke's eyes  
  
"Unfortunately, we have orders from Hokage to bring you ..." Kakashi started to say when a kunai passed only a cm from his head  
  
"Don't ever mentioned that name again" Naruto warned as his tone raised  
  
Upon the name Hokage, Naruto had immediately threw a kunai close to Kakashi's head. Sasha hadn't moved and inch as Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's sudden action.  
  
"What's wrong with you dobe? You always bragged about how you wanted to be the next Hokage" Sasuke reminded Naruto as he closed his fists  
  
"That's what I wanted to believe and hoped to accomplish, the truth is having Kyubi sealed in me, that so called dream, never can come true." Naruto started to explain when he noticed Sasha who stared elsewhere  
  
Sasha leaned her head slowly towards her left side, as she placed the kunai back into Naruto's holster and joined her hands together.  
  
"You sensed them too?" Naruto asked Sasha as he ignored his former team  
  
"Hai." She replied  
  
"How many?" Naruto asked  
  
"Another Anbu Squad composed of 3" Sasha answered  
  
"How far away?" Naruto demanded  
  
As Naruto asked his question, multiple kunais and shurikens were charged at himself and Sasha.  
  
"Do your thing" Naruto told her with a smile  
  
Sasha closed her fists and placed them against each other as she began to made hand signs. Once she finished, a meter in front of her feet, rose suddenly the ground. As the ground separated and many rocks flew into as they knocked off course most kunais and shurikens.  
  
A few managed their way through as Naruto simply let Kyubi's red chakra cover him and Sasha to repel the rest that had broken through. Naruto suddenly took a step forward as the three Anbu jumped out of the trees to land meters away from them.  
  
Sasuke was about to step in, when Kakashi prevented him, by blocking his path with his hand. Sasuke immediately looked up to his teacher with a cold stare.  
  
"Just watch, maybe we'll understand better what happened to Naruto." Kakashi murmured to his student  
  
Sasuke nodded to show he understood as Team 7 stepped back slowly to observe. Sasha observed closely the Anbu members as he noticed that they did not resembled those she fought with earlier.  
  
"Naruto, they're not from Konoha Village" She informed him with a worries look  
  
"They are dressed just like the other one..." Naruto mumbled with his eyes wide  
  
"The one that tried to kill you but you killed instead?" Sasha asked with concern  
  
"Hai..."Naruto replied as he continued to stare  
  
Kakashi and his two students overheard what Naruto and Sasha were discussing. Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard Naruto had killed.  
  
"Naruto killed?" Sasuke thought  
  
"So that explains everything concerning Naruto and Enjou Skiraku. Shiraku planned this from the beginning, but why?" Kakashi asked himself  
  
"To obtain Kyubi" Naruto answered his former teacher  
  
Naruto still a bit stunned, reached into his holster to grab two kunais. Sasha followed his action as they both faced the false Anbus.  
  
"Let's go" Naruto stated as the Anbu charged forth  
  
As the Anbus charged forth, Naruto and Sasha quickly vanished from everyone's eyes. The Anbu stood still as they waited for the attack. Naruto was the first to attack, using his famous Kage Bunshin No Jutsu as a distraction, to attract their attention.  
  
The Anbu all threw a few kunais towards the clones when they all vanished in smoke.  
  
"What the ??" The Anbu let out  
  
By the time they realized the trap, it was too late. Sasha and Naruto had reappeared behind them, as they stabbed the false Anbu with their kunais. Two out of the three Anbus fell immediately to the ground, as Sasha and Naruto pulled out the bloody kunai from their backs.  
  
Sakura looked horrified as she stared at Naruto, as Sasuke was shocked by his action, the blond couldn't even kill a fly and now he took that life so easily without any hesitation. Kakashi thought about the same thing as Sasuke.  
  
"I will not be defeated so easily!" The last Anbu spoke  
  
The minute he turned around, he was only facing Naruto. But it was too late for him. Sasha had already moved behind the last Anbu, as she jumped on his shoulders, placed the kunai against his neck, and sliced it open.  
  
The Anbu fell to his knees first, as the blood spilt on the ground and finally he died landing on the bloody ground. Sasha landed on her feet as she cleaned the kunai. Naruto stared at the dead Anbu as he remembered not so long ago, of his first kill.  
  
"Chikushou! Damn that man!" Naruto yelled out  
  
From not far away, Sasha observed Team 7's reaction as well as Naruto's. Sasuke hesitated to walk towards Naruto as Kakashi walked up to him instead.  
  
"Naruto, I think you need to explain ..." Kakashi started to say when he found his path cut by Sasha  
  
"Sasha, it's ok. They have a right to at least know. Besides they have some information that might be useful to us." Naruto mentioned as he turned to face his former teacher  
  
"Is Naruto actually using his brain??" Sakura thought  
  
"My chakra disturbs you doesn't it?" Naruto asked directly  
  
"I sense the presence of the Kyubi but yours as well." Kakashi explained  
  
"In time you might find the answer to your question." Naruto stated  
  
A branch craked, which immediately caught everyone's attention as multiple fireballs headed straight for Naruto, Sasha and Kakashi. Without any second thoughts, Sasha pushed with her hand, the Jounin out of the way as she tackled Naruto to the ground.  
  
Sasha laid on top of Naruto as this one was a bit confused at first, until he look the place where he was last standing. The ground had been burnt badly. All eyes turned towards where the fire first came from. And there stood the man, Enjou Shiraku.  
  
"So this is where you were my little demon" Shiraku stated as he held a fireball in his hand  
  
"You bastard!" Naruto yelled out as Sasha helped him to stand  
  
"I'm actually surprised you haven't killed your former team Naruto. You disappoint me." Shiraku commented with a smile  
  
Shiraku threw the fireball in his hand towards Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke reacted quickly as he did some hand signs to call forth ' Katon Ryuuka No Jutsu' to neutralize the fireball.  
  
"Nothing less from the last member of the Uchiha Clan" Shiraku stated as he looked towards Sasha "You on the other hand I've never met my dear" He finished  
  
"You ruined my life!" Naruto yelled out as red chakra started to swirl around him  
  
"Naruto don't!" Sasha only managed to yell out as the power sent her meters away form Naruto  
  
"Kyubi, how about you show him a lesson or two?" Naruto asked within himself waiting for the fox's reply  
  
The fox simply laughed as Naruto took that as a yes. A great amount of red chakra formed a spiral that circled Naruto as it became more big each second. As the red chakra gathered, Kyubi's head appeared with a grin on his face, team 7 were shocked that Naruto wilfully let Kyubi take control.  
  
"Naruto! It's too early for you to use this much chakra!" Sasha yelled out as she kneeled on the ground and used her arms to cut out the wind from her face  
  
"As much as I'd love to play with you boy, I don't have time, if you want your answers, come and meet me where you first killed the Anbu." Shiraku informed him as he turned his back to Naruto and the others  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Naruto yelled out as he charged Shiraku  
  
"Useless." Shiraku mumbled as he turned around to face the boy  
  
"Baka!" Yelled out Sasuke and Kakashi  
  
"Kaze No Yaiba" Shiraku yelled out as a blade appeared within his hand  
  
Naruto countered with a kunai, as it started to crack. He tried to reinforce it with chakra to hold long enough. But his kunai broke into pieces as it stabbed Naruto into his right shoulder.  
  
"You'll never be able to defeat me" Shiraku whispered to Naruto so only he could hear  
  
Shiraku kicked Naruto into his stomach as he flew through the air. Sasha intercepted Naruto's body, as she kneeled on the ground his head, rested on her lap.  
  
Shiraku then as he sent the blade of wind straight to Naruto. Before the blade could reach, the red chakra formed the Kyubi as he deflected it with a powerful swing of his tail.  
  
"Remember Naruto, meet me tomorrow where you first killed and I'll answer your questions." Shiraku repeated as he disappeared within the shadows  
  
Kyubi's red form stayed near Naruto as he carefully watched his host.  
  
"That stupid brat" Kyubi asked  
  
"Isn't that why you like him?" Sasha asked the Kyubi  
  
Kyubi simply let out a smile as his chakra disappeared to return to Naruto's body in order to heal his wounded shoulder.  
  
"Chikushou! I can barely move." Naruto informed her  
  
"We'll argue later, right now we should leave. With all this ruckus and Kyubi appearing under his form most of alerted the others." Sasha mentioned as she helped him stand  
  
As they were about to leave, Sasuke stood in her way as Kakashi stood behind them.  
  
"Sorry but we can't let you leave with our idiot" Sasuke informed Sasha  
  
"You bastard ..." Naruto mumbled  
  
"Move or be moved" Sasha warned the boy  
  
"Make me" Sasuke replied  
  
As Sasha was about to pull out a kunai, she stopped moving upon hearing Kakashi behind her make a strange noise.  
  
"For this time we'll leave you alone, but I want you to answer this first." Kakashi offered as she turned to face him  
  
"Which is?" Sasha asked coldly  
  
"What happened to him" Kakashi asked as he pointed Naruto  
  
"When Sasuke and Sakura left me alone that day, an Anbu attacked me, said that Hokage sent him to finish off the demon once and for all. I fought till I couldn't anymore. The next thing I knew was that actually left Kyubi take control and there I stood above a dead body which I killed with my own two hands." Naruto explained as he stared coldly at Sasuke and Sakura  
  
"Naruhodo ...Although you might think we hate you, but that won't stop us from pursuing you." Kakashi commented before he walked away from the two  
  
"Kakashi-sensei ..." Sakura let out as she didn't understand why her teacher just walked away from Naruto and Sasha  
  
"Baka" Sasuke let out while he walked pass Naruto  
  
"Bastard" Naruto let out after what Sasuke told him  
  
Sasha and Naruto left the grounds quickly as Kakashi continued to walk while a persistent Sakura whined behind him.  
  
"Why did you let them go?" Sasuke asked bluntly  
  
"Mibu Sasha, the way she executed the Anbu, she had no hesitation at all." Kakashi started  
  
"Your point?" Sasuke cut in  
  
"When you blocked her way, her intention were without a doubt the same as that moment." Kakashi informed Sasuke  
  
Sasuke stayed silent as he reflected on his teacher's words.  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Well this might be a crappy chapter, I didn't feel much like writing it but some people kept begging me to update. It's shorter than most because I'm too busy with school but one chapter per week is what I intend to do for every fiction.  
  
I appreciate those who actually reviewed. I'm struggling with Naruto's personality, I don't want him to be too hyperactive but I think I managed to capture his darker side without him going crazy either.  
  
Next Chapter : The Truth  
  
Naruto and Sasha meet Shiraku as he reveals his whole plan. Both demons, Sasha and Naruto only think about kicking his ass. Who knows what might happen.  
  
Ookima 


	8. The truth

To The Dark Side Chapter 8 : The Truth  
  
Synopsis: Naruto and Sasha meet Shiraku as he reveals his whole plan. Both demons, Sasha and Naruto only think about kicking his ass. Who knows what might happen.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I'm just a fan showing my appreciation for it. Although I wish I did  
  
Claimer: I own the character known as Mibu Sasha and Aka Ookami since I created them from a to z.  
  
If you wish to view the profile of the new characters I added, you can find the link on my info page.  
  
Extra Information you should perhaps know ..  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn / Damn it*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
*Hai = Yes / Yeah*  
  
*Demo = but ..*  
  
*Iie = no*  
  
*Tamae = You*  
  
*Naruhodo = I See*  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
As Sasha was about to pull out a kunai, she stopped moving upon hearing Kakashi behind her make a strange noise.  
  
"For this time we'll leave you alone, but I want you to answer this first." Kakashi offered as she turned to face him  
  
"Which is?" Sasha asked coldly  
  
"What happened to him" Kakashi asked as he pointed Naruto  
  
"When Sasuke and Sakura left me alone that day, an Anbu attacked me, said that Hokage sent him to finish off the demon once and for all. I fought till I couldn't anymore. The next thing I knew was that actually left Kyubi take control and there I stood above a dead body which I killed with my own two hands." Naruto explained as he stared coldly at Sasuke and Sakura  
  
"Naruhodo ...Although you might think we hate you, but that won't stop us from pursuing you." Kakashi commented before he walked away from the two  
  
"Kakashi-sensei ..." Sakura let out as she didn't understand why her teacher just walked away from Naruto and Sasha  
  
"Baka" Sasuke let out while he walked pass Naruto  
  
"Bastard" Naruto let out after what Sasuke told him  
  
Sasha and Naruto left the grounds quickly as Kakashi continued to walk while a persistent Sakura whined behind him.  
  
"Why did you let them go?" Sasuke asked bluntly  
  
"Mibu Sasha, the way she executed the Anbu, she had no hesitation at all." Kakashi started  
  
"Your point?" Sasuke cut in  
  
"When you blocked her way, her intention were without a doubt the same as that moment." Kakashi informed Sasuke  
  
Sasuke stayed silent as he reflected on his teacher's words.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
* Deep in the forest*  
  
Sasha carefully placed Naruto to the foot of a giant tree as she pressed her hand against Naruto's wounded shoulder.  
  
"As much as I wanted to kill the bastard myself Naruto, So soon after the merge you can't go kicking people's asses." Sasha informed him  
  
"Gomen ... Guess I'm still weak after all..." Naruto murmured as he evaded eye contact with his female companion  
  
Sasha placed her hand under Naruto's chin and forced him to look at her.  
  
"Baka, you'll get stronger as long as you don't let your anger cloud your judgement in battle" Sasha informed him as she smiled  
  
Naruto's wound started to heal thanks to Kyubi's red chakra, as Sasha cleaned up the wound.  
  
"As much as I hate the idea of meeting the bastard again, we need to know why our lives were screwed up by him don't you think?" Sasha asked from the blond  
  
"We both agree. Kyubi can't wait to know about his lost memories too." Naruto replied as he stood up to notice his wound was completely healed now  
  
"Whatever happens, don't let your guard down." Sasha stated as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder  
  
Naruto managed to give her a smile as they both set out to where Naruto first killed the false Anbu.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hokage Chambers*  
  
Team 7 arrived in Hokage chambers as Kakashi only awaited for Hokage to scold him.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei. You shouldn't of went after Naruto with only your team." Hokage started as he continued to smoke his pipe  
  
"Gomen, We kinda ran into him and ..." Kakashi started to say as he placed a hand behind his head and closed his eye  
  
"Never mind about that. How was Naruto?" Hokage asked suddenly  
  
Sakura and Sasuke stood a mete behind on each side of their sensei as they looked at each other before looking back at Hokage.  
  
"His attitude isn't the same anymore ... I believe Kyubi has now a certain control over him and this female ninja ..." Kakashi started to explain as Hokage cut him  
  
"The female ninja was there as well?" Hokage repeated  
  
"Hai, she calls herself Mibu Sasha." Kakashi continued when Hokage turned around to face the Jounin with a shocked expression  
  
"Mibu Sasha you say? I would of never believed she would of survived such a massacre... No wonder she felt protective of Naruto..." Hokage let out as he looked through the window  
  
"You mean they really know each other!?" Sakura blurted out without thinking one moment where she stood  
  
"Hai, as you must know now, The fourth sealed Kyubi within Naruto when he was born. The villagers hated him and gave him constant cold stares and ignored him. The Mibu family was one who could match the Hyuga and Uchiha bloodline." Hokage started to say when Sasuke stepped in  
  
"To match the Hyuga and Uchiha clan!?" Sasuke let out with a shocked expression  
  
"Hai. To Konoha they were a great asset to our Village as they specialized in assassination. Most of them came to be members of the Anbu." Hokage continued  
  
"So what's the link between this Mibu Sasha and our idiot?" Sasuke asked  
  
"Mibu Sasha moved with her parents into this Village. Sasha was the only one to reach out to Naruto and treated him like a human and not a demon. They grew to become quite close after a year, but then the war was about the begin ..." Hokage stated as he took a deep breath  
  
"What war? We never heard about a war?" Sakura stated as she was confused  
  
"It's normal, both clans were completely exterminated, thus it never became known to the rest of the Villages. You see, every member of the Mibu clan were summoned back to their land, thus Sasha left the Village as well." Hokage said as Kakashi continued  
  
"The Mibu Clan sacrificed themselves so that Konoha wouldn't face another war. I was in the team that went there to confirm to tragedy. And so, in the end, Naruto learned that the only person who ever acknowledged him as a human and a friend, had been killed. After that he started to pull pranks all the time." Kakashi finished as he took a deep breath  
  
Sasuke and Sakura looked both sad by this story that they never knew of Naruto, how could they miss it? He was always so loud, annoying and smiled all the time. No one would of guessed he was in that much pain.  
  
"We also found out what Shiraku did to make Naruto snap with time." Kakashi broke the silence  
  
"Oh?" Was all Hokage said  
  
"And Anbu was sent to kill Naruto, supposedly by your order. In the end, Naruto let Kyubi take control and so the Anbu was killed." Kakashi finished explaining  
  
"So Shiraku has started to move earlier than we though. I never expected him to betray this Village this way though ..." Hokage commented as he turned his back on team 7  
  
"So what now!?" An impatient Sakura yelled out  
  
"You've been able to gather more information than any Anbu squad and team that were out there for two days now. You've done more than enough to help out. For now you should all rest." Hokage ordered as he closed his eyes  
  
As Sakura and Sasuke were about to protest, Kakashi gave them a strange look, in other words, that they should go home and rest without going against Hokage's order.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke nodded as they left Kakashi and Hokage alone in his room. Kakashi waited for the door to close and knew Hokage had another question to ask but didn't want the students to be there.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, what do you think of all this?" Hokage asked for his opinion  
  
"Shiraku has always been too unpredictable. His lust for power is what makes him dangerous. After all the only reason he hasn't brought war upon Konoha is because he doesn't have enough power yet. He'll stop at nothing to get Kyubi and Naruto on his side." Kakashi informed him  
  
"That's what I thought" Hokage let out as he opened his eyes  
  
"One last thing Hokage-sama." Kakashi said  
  
"There's more?" Hokage replied  
  
"Shiraku, I know he'll be meeting both of them tomorrow to reveal the answers Naruto seeks. But I know nothing more. To this point anything can happen." Kakashi stated as he prepared to leave Hokage alone  
  
"Let us believe in Naruto then." Hokage let out before the Jounin exited the room.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
* The Next Morning *  
  
Naruto and Sasha arrived at the site where Naruto first killed the Anbu. They waited now for only Shiraku to appear. As Sasha sat on a rock, Naruto looked around as some flashbacks came to him when he fought to the death with the Anbu.  
  
Sasha observed the environment, to notice they were more wide open spaces and not many big trees around. A few big rocks here and there, soil, grass, long grass. Perfect place for a fight if there would need to be.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto and Sasha gave a quick look at each other as Shiraku appeared in smoke on a rock, 10 meters away from their own position.  
  
"Remember Naruto-san? When you were near the river, I told you soon I would answer your questions, and now the time has come." Shiraku commented as he smiled  
  
Naruto felt his blood boil at the site of him. He took a step forward, when he felt Sasha's hand grab his own to stop him.  
  
"We're here to get answers, you can kill him later." Sasha whispered to him as Naruto leaned against the rock Sasha was sitting on  
  
"A wise decision my dear, although I still don't know why you're here." Shiraku said as he looked into her eyes  
  
"Mibu Sasha" Sasha replied in a cold tone  
  
"Mibu? Interesting I thought I managed to wipe out both clans during that silly war" Shiraku teased to get a reaction out of the female  
  
"So now you know why I'm here as well." Sasha informed him  
  
"But you're only human, nothing worth my attention unlike him" Shiraku pointed to the blond  
  
Both Sasha and Naruto let out a smile as they knew of Aka Ookami as Shiraku was out of the secret. Naruto then looked at Shiraku with a angry look, as he was impatient to learn the truth.  
  
"Cut it out, I want answer and I want them now." Naruto growled as he closed his fists  
  
"Well as you wish then. As you might of suspected I am originally form Konoha Village. But I betrayed them in order to get my hands on some forbidden jutsus. Along the way, I created an organization, the Kokusen. Our goal is to simply conquer and destroy Konoha Village. Up to know we still need more power before we can do that." Shiraku started to explain when Sasha cut him  
  
"More power, more chakra. In other words, you needed a demon on your side." Sasha interrupted him  
  
"Hai, the first one I seek was Aka Ookami, he declined the offer due to his arrangement with the Mibu Clan. But I couldn't let him refuse so I managed to start a war between the Mibu Clan and their enemy. Aka Ookami was simply caught in the middle of it. I had learned a Jutsu to have that demon under my control, but due to his severe injuries, he was no longer useful, thus I had to seek out another one as strong as him." Shiraku explained  
  
"Kyubi ..." Naruto spoke out  
  
"Hai. The thing was Kyubi was sealed within you, boy, because of my previous attempt that is" Shiraku started to say  
  
"Previous attempt?" Sasha and Aka Ookami thought a the same time looking a bit surprised  
  
"You see, no one ever questioned why the Kyubi attacked Konoha in the first place. I knew at that time, Kyubi was among the most powerful so of course he was my first choice. It was quite easy to trick the fox into attacking an innocent Village" Shiraku started to say with a smile  
  
"Why did Kyubi attack then?" Naruto asked as blood started to show within his fists  
  
"Kyubi had a similar alliance with a small village. With my organization, we massacred the Village and Kyubi wasn't too happy about it. We managed to let him know, by leaving a Konoha headband at the scene for him to find out. It worked perfectly. He wanted revenge for what the people did to his allies and thus attacked Konoha." Shiraku stated as he laughed towards the end  
  
"My guess is your plan didn't work" Sasha teased the man in front of her  
  
"Unfortunately, that bastard , fourth Hokage sealed him up before I had a chance to perform the jutsu to trap Kyubi myself. That's why I went after Aka Ookami, but after his answer I thought to torment Naruto-san enough so Kyubi would take control and with time the seal would brake." Shiraku commented as his tone was a bit more annoyed and angry  
  
Naruto suddenly fell to his knees, as Sasha immediately moved next to him. Naruto had trouble breathing as a thin layer of red chakra started to gather around the blond.  
  
"It seems Kyubi is angry, and now it's time to begin the process to obtain him." Shiraku informed as he took out a scroll and opened it  
  
"Naruto! Naruto what's wrong!?" Sasha asked him with a concern voice as she shook the boy  
  
Naruto's nail started to grow into claws as his eyes turned red and the red chakra became more thick.  
  
"Chikushou! Kyubi don't do it, that's what he wants, Onegai Kyubi!" Sasha begged to the fox as she raised Naruto's head to look into his eyes  
  
Sasha was distracted by Naruto's condition to not notice what Shiraku started to do. Shiraku cut his hand as he wrote several signs on the scroll using his blood as ink. He then placed the scroll face down on the ground in front of him as he performed several seals.  
  
Naruto's eyes looked above Sasha's shoulder to see what Shiraku was up to. His eyes widened as he immediately pushed Sasha aside as he charged forward.  
  
"Naruto!" Sasha yelled out as she looked at the back of Naruto  
  
Shiraku had finished his seals, as Naruto stopped moving as if he was frozen in place. A circle appeared around Naruto with different signs and letters. Naruto couldn't move one bit as he only growled and gave and angry look at Shiraku.  
  
"How funny, all I had to do what tell you of your lost memory and now I can finally obtain your power, Kyubi." Shiraku spoke out as he started to walk towards Naruto  
  
"This is bad!" Sasha thought as she rushed towards Naruto  
  
Sasha rushed towards the blond when she felt herself being pushed back by a strong force. She managed to land on her feet as she looked in front of her to notice there was some kind of barrier, which prevented her from reaching Naruto.  
  
"If I can't reach Naruto, then I'll go for that bastard!" Sasha mumbled to herself as she charged once more towards Naruto  
  
"No matter what you do you won't be able to touch Naruto." Shiraku repeated  
  
Sasha charged, but at the last minute, she vanished from Naruto's back, as she reappeared beside Shiraku, with a kunai in hand.  
  
"Naruhodo, you were charging at the caster of the barrier ..." Shiraku said as he simply moved his hand with great speed in front of the female ninja  
  
The moment he moved his hand at great speed, wind gathered as it struck her directly. The wind pushed her violently as her back hit a tree as her body slammed against the ground, face first.  
  
"Observe closely my dear, how a human can control a demon." Shiraku informed her as he stepped within the circle where Naruto was held  
  
Sasha lifted her head as a little blood fell out of her mouth. She had trouble moving after that attack, so she observed as Shiraku continued to approach dangerously Naruto.  
  
"Kyubi... Naruto ... Don't fight against each other." Sasha murmured as she stared at Naruto trying to stand up  
  
Shiraku grabbed Naruto by his neck as he raised him above the ground. Naruto was unable to move due to the circle's power.  
  
"This is the end ..." Shiraku whispered as his free hand gathered chakra and plunged into Naruto's stomach  
  
"NARUTO!" Sasha yelled out as her voice echoed in the mind of Naruto  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the power surge through his body as darkness started to cover his eyes.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
* Inside Naruto *  
  
The great fox roared out of pain and anger as Naruto laid on the ground, unable to move as he looked up to the fox.  
  
"I was foolish to act this way ..." Kyubi yelled out as chains started to restrain the Kyubi to the ground  
  
Naruto stared as the fox struggled as much as he could to break the chains wrapping around him with no success. A chain brought Kyubi's head flat against the ground as he growled out of what seemed sadness and fear.  
  
"Naruto ... Kyubi ... Fight together ..." A soft voice echoed as both heard  
  
"Sasha ..." Naruto mumbled  
  
Naruto faced the ground, as he pushed his hands against the ground to lift his body. After struggling a bit, he finally stood up as he lifted his head to open his eyes as he looked above him.  
  
"Sasha, I'm not loosing you again ..." Naruto mumbled as his blue chakra gathered around him  
  
Naruto looked at Kyubi as he charged forward to the fox's direction. Kyubi only heard Naruto's foot step coming closer to him. Naruto gathered chakra into the palm of his hand to perform 'Rasengan'. A jutsu that gathers chakra and that swirls while attacking, similar to Chidori.  
  
Naruto pointed his attack towards Kyubi's cage, as the metal bars from his cage, bend enough so Naruto could get inside. His attack didn't stop there as he pointed his hands towards all the chains that surrounded Kyubi and held him down.  
  
"Why are you helping me brat?" Kyubi asked with a low tone  
  
"Because, you're part of me too" Naruto answered as the chains started to snap  
  
"Part of you ...?" Kyubi thought  
  
"Don't stand like that you stupid fox and help me out here!!!" Naruto yelled out to the fox  
  
"Arrogant bastard" Kyubi let out as he started to struggle once more  
  
Naruto and Kyubi started to work together as, without noticing, their chakra started to merge together again, giving them enough strength to brake all the chains.  
  
Kyubi was now free, as Naruto fell to his knees on the ground. The fox turned his attention towards the blond to notice the sealed circle formed around Naruto's body  
  
"How about we teacher that bastard not to mess with us?" Kyubi suggested to the blond with a smile  
  
"Heh . Whenever you're ready stupid fox." Naruto replied and smiled back at the fox  
  
Kyubi bit his paw as blood covered the circle and vanished, leaving Naruto free. Both looked at each other as Naruto walked under Kyubi, as they waited.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Back to the fight*  
  
Shiraku looked at the boy's face, as he knew the boy was now unconscious. But he felt something was strange and unusual as his hand that was against Naruto's stomach began to shake.  
  
"What the hell?" Shiraku muttered as he was a little confused  
  
"You're going to pay for that" Naruto spoke as he as both his hands gripped to the wrist that held his neck  
  
Shiraku's eyes widened the moment he heard the voice along with an intense grip around his wrist. Naruto gave out a smile as Shiraku then knew what the blond's intentions were.  
  
Naruto sank his claws into his enemy's wrist as blood splattered to Naruto's face. Naruto gathered chakra to his feet to kick Shiraku in the stomach, as his claws tare the skin from elbow to finger while he pulled back. Shiraku screamed in pain, as he placed his other hand on his other injured arm.  
  
Naruto landed, on his two feet, as he looked over to Sasha and then back at Shiraku. The red chakra surrounded the blond completely as the ground trembled.  
  
"A demon never bows to a human like you." Naruto said as he licked the blood from his finger  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Throughout Konoha Village ...*  
  
The powerful chakra of Kyubi was instantly felt throughout the Village, as Jounins and Chuunins along with Hokage, all turned heads towards the forest where the heartbeat of the fox was first felt.  
  
"Naruto ..." Hokage said as he turned towards his window  
  
At the training ground, Kakashi leaned against a tree while he read his Come Come Paradise, when he suddenly lifted his head.  
  
"Kyubi ... No, Naruto and Kyubi..." Kakashi let out as he placed his book back into his pocket and headed straight form where the chakra was felt  
  
Elsewhere, several Anbus set out to that location as well  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Where the fight is*  
  
Shiraku's blood dripped on the ground from Naruto's fingers as both kept staring at each other.  
  
"Even you couldn't possible break that seal ..." Shiraku stated as he took a few steps back  
  
"True, alone I couldn't ... but if me and Kyubi worked together, it was easy." Naruto informed his enemy  
  
Shiraku's eyes widened as he looked over to the female. She was still laying on the ground as she managed to get on her knees. Although she could stand, the attack had broken a few of her ribs in the process.  
  
"Don't even think about laying a hand on her" Naruto warned Shiraku with a very angry stare  
  
"It was my mistake to underestimate you. But since Copy Ninja Kakashi is on his way here I'll take my leave. But know that if I can't have you, there are still other demons out there." Shiraku said as wind swirled around him  
  
Shiraku vanished with the wind, as Naruto rushed over to Sasha that had one knee against the ground, as her arm across her ribs, because of the pain.  
  
"I'm sorry for snapping again ...If I hadn't, you wouldn't of been hurt and ..." Naruto started as he looked sad and lowered his head  
  
Sasha reached out to Naruto with her free hand as she looked straight into his eyes as she placed her lips against his own. She then backed away and smiled as she stood up.  
  
"If you hadn't snapped, you wouldn't of understood the true meaning of merging with Kyubi. Besides, Aka Ookami will take care of this in a little while." Sasha replied  
  
Naruto placed his fingers on his lips as he stood up and smiled to his female friend.  
  
"You shouldn't take advantage of my healing power you know?" Aka Ookami commented to his host  
  
"What else are you good for then?" Sasha teased the wolf  
  
Aka Ookami, for moment was angry but he understood what she meant by it. Soon, the pain disappeared from her body, as she stood next to Naruto with a piece of cloth.  
  
"Here" Sasha gave him  
  
Naruto took the cloth as he cleaned his hands from the blood that stained them.  
  
Suddenly, Sasha placed her hand on her holster as she carefully looked around. Naruto did the same thing as a dozen Anbus appeared before them.  
  
"They must of felt Kyubi's chakra" Naruto mentioned to his friend  
  
"Hai. So what do you want to do this time?" Sasha asked him as she prepared to attack  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto, Come quietly or we'll be force to kill you." An Anbu ordered as the others prepared to attack  
  
"You think you could of put that a nicer way!" Naruto pointed out as he stick out his tongue out to the leader and then smiled  
  
"Baka" Kyubi, Aka Ookami and Sasha all thought at the same time  
  
The Anbu was the only one to charge towards Naruto when he suddenly jumped back to his original position. When Sasha and Naruto looked in front of them, a silver haired Ninja stood in front of them.  
  
"Yo" Kakashi spoke as he smiled  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Finally another chapter done, I think there's one or two chapters left before I finish this story but don't worry, I'm writing a sequel. The Sequel is because the story will have to change, thus it's best if I start with a new storyline. I think it will be interesting.  
  
Also I thank the two below who actually reviewed my story.  
  
Rubymoon17 : Thank you very much for being so loyal too all my stories and I hope you will all enjoy them.  
  
Red Rose : This is the first time I see your name on all my stories, glad to have a new reader.  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Kakashi manages to bring Naruto and Sasha to meet Hokage without too much ruckus.  
  
Read and REVIEW.  
  
The MORE REVIEWS I get, the more likely I'll update faster the story. Anyway make sure to check out my other stories if you haven't already.  
  
THANKS AGAIN  
  
Ookima 


	9. The Gathering

To The Dark Side Chapter 9 : The Gathering  
  
Synopsis: Kakashi brings in Naruto and Sasha to meet Hokage  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I'm just a fan showing my appreciation for it. Although I wish I did  
  
Claimer: I own the character known as Mibu Sasha and Aka Ookami since I created them from a to z.  
  
If you wish to view the profile of the new characters I added, you can find the link on my info page.  
  
Extra Information you should perhaps know ..  
  
- Saratobi Asuma, in charge of the 10th team, composed of Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji  
  
- Yuuhi Kurenai, in charge of the 8th team, composed of Hinata, Kiba and Shino.  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn / Damn it*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Ohayo = Good Morning*  
  
*Hai = Yes / Yeah*  
  
*Demo = but ..*  
  
*Iie = no*  
  
*Tamae = You*  
  
*Naruhodo = I See*  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
Naruto took the cloth as he cleaned his hands from the blood that stained them.  
  
Suddenly, Sasha placed her hand on her holster as she carefully looked around. Naruto did the same thing as a dozen Anbus appeared before them.  
  
"They must of felt Kyubi's chakra" Naruto mentioned to his friend  
  
"Hai. So what do you want to do this time?" Sasha asked him as she prepared to attack  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto, Come quietly or we'll be force to kill you." An Anbu ordered as the others prepared to attack  
  
"You think you could of put that a nicer way!" Naruto pointed out as he stick out his tongue out to the leader and then smiled  
  
"Baka" Kyubi, Aka Ookami and Sasha all thought at the same time  
  
The Anbu was the only one to charge towards Naruto when he suddenly jumped back to his original position. When Sasha and Naruto looked in front of them, a silver haired Ninja stood in front of them.  
  
"Yo" Kakashi spoke as he smiled  
  
"I'm starting to figure out where you learned to be a show off..." Sasha pointed out to Naruto  
  
"Hokage ordered us to bring him in Kakashi-san." The Anbu told the teacher  
  
"I know. But Naruto was my student and I know if I were to bring him, less people would get hurt." Kakashi informed the Anbu  
  
Naruto stepped next to his sensei as he smiled to the Anbu.  
  
"He's right, I hate the Anbu enough that I'd rather kill you all before I follow you. Kakashi on the other hand, we nearly killed each other last time, so I still respect him." Naruto stated as he smiled  
  
Sasha stayed at a certain distance, since she didn't know this Kakashi like Naruto. She then through a kunai at the feet of one of the Anbu that had started to walk towards her.  
  
"I don't like having people get closer to me" Sasha stated as she started to be quite angry  
  
"Kakashi. Tell them to back off before they put Sasha in a bad mood." Naruto requested from his former sensei  
  
"You heard him. Dealing with a female that's angry is worse than dealing with a demon you know." Kakashi commented with a smile  
  
The Anbus stared at the girl, as this one looked at Kakashi closely. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and placed his hand on his forehead and gave a sigh.  
  
"Very well. But you will be blamed if you don't bring them to see Hokage." The Anbu replied  
  
Kakashi nodded, as the Anbu leader gave a sign to the rest of the group. The Anbus all vanished, which left only Naruto, Sasha and Kakashi there now.  
  
Kakashi turned around to face Sasha as he knew she'd been staring at his back, watching every movement he made.  
  
"I don't like you" Sasha told to the man  
  
"Humph... Don't worry, he's a good one." Naruto tried to reassure his friend  
  
"I still don't like him." Sasha repeated  
  
Naruto felt a bit uneasy as Kakashi glared at the boy beside him.  
  
"So why does Hokage wants to see us that badly anyway?" Naruto asked  
  
"We have some bits of information from here and there, but we want to clear out what really happened and why." Kakashi explained  
  
"Why don't you just say you want to be sure Kyubi doesn't unleash his wrath on his Village again." Sasha commented with an cold tone  
  
"She's a direct one." Kakashi let out as his eyes widened a little  
  
"That's why I can trust her." Naruto commented as he walked to be by her side  
  
"Naruhodo. Well will you come with me to Hokage?" Kakashi asked  
  
Sasha and Naruto look at each other for a moment until they gave an answer.  
  
"Kakashi, we'll go, but don't expect us to stay for long." Naruto told him with a serious tone  
  
"I understand." Kakashi stated  
  
Naruto and Sasha walked up on each side of Kakashi, as wind gathered, leaves danced and swirled around them, as they vanished from where they stood.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*In the forest*  
  
Shiraku joined up with some men of his organization as some of them rushed towards him.  
  
"Shiraku-sama what happened?" One of them asked  
  
"I met the demon and it's power was simply astonishing" Shiraku answered with a smile  
  
One of the Ninjas approached Shiraku as he placed his hands over the injured wrist. Chakra appeared in his hand as the wound started to heal immediately.  
  
"I'm surprised he was able to over power you my lord." A ninja stated  
  
"It makes me want him even more. Such power, would make us invincible." Shiraku informed his men as he touched his former wound wrist and arm  
  
Shiraku's arm was now as good as knew, as his men looked at him carefully, waiting for his orders.  
  
"What are your orders my lord?" A ninja asked  
  
"Kakashi didn't come for nothing. My guess is old Hokage wants to see how the demon container is doing and will mostly likely keep it away from me. Might be time for me to visit the old man one last time to get what's mine." Shiraku informed his man  
  
"Demo ... If the demon was able to injure you how can you possibly assimilate it this soon again?" A ninja asked  
  
"The process to extract it also took a lot of energy out of the boy himself. Now that he's weakened, Kyubi will surface and then he'll be mine to control." Shiraku stated as he smiled  
  
As he prepared himself to head back towards Konoha Village, accompanied by a few of his men.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
Sasuke sat near the window where he observed the moon and drifted within his own thoughts. Thoughts of recent events that concerned his all time rival, Naruto.  
  
Sasuke heard a sound of foot steps coming near his room , as he reached within his holster to grab hold of a kunai to then throw it at his door frame.  
  
"I don't like having uninvited guests roam inside my house." Sasuke pointed out as he glared coldly at the door  
  
"I knocked but no one answered." Iruka told the young boy as he came inside the room  
  
"I don't like being disturbed." Sasuke replied  
  
"I kinda figured that already. Hokage sent me here to pick you and Sakura up to meet them at Hokage's place." Iruka informed the boy  
  
Sasuke turned his head towards Iruka very quickly as he seemed a bit confused by his words.  
  
"Them?" Sasuke asked as he stood up  
  
"Hai, Kakashi is bringing Naruto and Sasha in to speak to Hokage. So if you don't want to come I'll ..." Started to explain Iruka when Sasuke had already walked by him to get to his destination  
  
"Coming already?" Sasuke asked as he stepped out of the house  
  
Iruka stood still for a moment, as he then followed the Uchiha boy that was headed towards Sakura's house.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sakura's House*  
  
Sakura prepared herself to go to bed when she heard her mother's voice.  
  
"Sakura! That cute Uchiha boy is here to see you" Sakura's mother  
  
"Sasuke-kun is here!?" Sakura told herself  
  
Sakura immediately brushed her hair and attached them as she quickly dressed properly.  
  
"I can't believe Sasuke-kun came here! Maybe he's finally going to admit he loves me!" Sakura thought as she ran down the stairs and towards the door  
  
Sakura opened her front door, as she saw the back of Sasuke. As she stepped forward to touch the boy, she felt another presence next to her. As she looked behind her, she noticed it was Iruka.  
  
"Why the hell is he here!?" Inner Sakura said  
  
Iruka placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, as Sasuke turned around to face her.  
  
"We're going to meet Hokage" Sasuke told her  
  
"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked  
  
"Kakashi is bringing Naruto and Sasha to him right now. He wanted both you and Sasuke to be present." Iruka answered  
  
"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke ordered her as he turned his back to her and started to walk alone  
  
Sakura had many questions to ask, but kept them to herself as Iruka gave her a sign to follow Sasuke.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hokage's House*  
  
Hokage stood near the window, as Asuma and Kurenai had already arrived. As Iruka, Sasuke and Sakura entered the room, the young Uchiha boy looked around to notice Kakashi hadn't returned yet.  
  
"I hope Kakashi will arrive at the right hour this time..." Asuma let out as he continued to smoke his cigarette  
  
As soon as those words were spoken, the room suddenly became filled with great winds and leaves. In the middle of the room, appeared three distinct figures, two small ones and a tall one.  
  
When the wind vanished and the leaves fell on the floor, Kakashi had arrived in time, with the two demon carriers by his side.  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out as Naruto didn't even take a moment to look at her  
  
The Jounins stayed on the left side, as Iruka with the two students stayed on the right side. I n the middle, stood Naruto and Sasha, and in front of them, was Hokage.  
  
"Heard you wanted to see me?" Naruto asked  
  
"I wanted to hear it from your own mouth if what Shiraku said was true." Hokage stated as he faced the boy and girl  
  
"Which part would that be? The fact that he sent an Anbu to assassinate saying it was by you to kill Kyubi and his host. Or that I kinda lost it to the point Kyubi took over? Or is it that some old friend of yours is after us to get more power to get revenge or whatever on this Village?" Naruto teased as he rolled his eyes  
  
Everyone was a bit shocked by the way Naruto had answered the Hokage's question.  
  
"You have changed Naruto ... But you have confirmed what I suspected and I thank you." Hokage nodded  
  
"Now you answer my question. What information do you have on this Shiraku person?" Sasha asked to cut the silence  
  
"He wants the nine tails, badly." Kakashi answered  
  
"Tell us something we don't know" Naruto replied  
  
"His name is Enjou Shiraku. He broke several rules before he disappeared. He had two goals, to obtain a powerful demon to merge with and the destruction of Konoha." Hokage explained  
  
"That explains why he had Kyubi attack the Village in the first place. Kill two birds with the same stone. Since that didn't go well last time I assume he's trying again." Sasha said  
  
"Nani!?" The others all spoke out of surprise and at the same time  
  
"Shiraku had Kyubi attack our Village?" Hokage asked  
  
Sasha explains to everyone how it came Kyubi attacked the Village. That it was all Shiraku's doing to begin with.  
  
"In other words, this stupid Village has been blaming the wrong 'demon' for at least a generation." Sasha informed them  
  
"We were never aware that Shiraku had gone this far." Hokage said as he walked by the window  
  
Silence was in the room, as Sakura and Sasuke had stayed silent throughout the whole meeting. Asuma and Kurenai had been silent as well until they started to feel more of the nine tails chakra in the blond.  
  
"We better leave soon brat, I hate this place more than you do ..." Kyubi told his host  
  
"I know, but we needed to be sure." Naruto answered as Kakashi gave him a strange glare  
  
Since Kyubi's speech could only be heard by his host, Naruto, the blond seemed to be talking to himself.  
  
"Why are you talking to yourself dobe?" Sasuke finally managed to speak  
  
Naruto turned to face Sasuke as he had this fox grin on his face. Sasha simply stood aside as she heard the voice of her own demon speak to him.  
  
"Kyubi dislikes this place the most, keeping his emotions calm will be difficult." Aka Ookami told her  
  
"You think I don't know that!" Sasha yelled out as everyone suddenly stared at her  
  
Naruto turned towards his female friend as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Aka giving you a hard time?" Naruto asked  
  
"He doesn't know when to shut up about things I already know." Sasha responded a bit angry  
  
"Kyubi's the same." Naruto reassured her  
  
As both continued to talk, the others were a bit confused over the way Naruto and Sasha talked to themselves.  
  
"Asuma, do you feel the strange chakra coming from Naruto?" Kurenai asked with a low voice  
  
"Hai, I'm pretty sure Kakashi and Hokage also noticed this chakra. It feels like it's nine tails. But yet Naruto is in control" Asuma replied with a low voice as well  
  
As the two continued to whisper, Naruto turned his head and gave them a certain look.  
  
"My chakra disturbs you doesn't it?" Naruto asked as he stared at them  
  
"Gomen Naruto we never meant anything wrong ..." Kurenai started when Hokage talked  
  
"What did Kyubi do to you Naruto?" Hokage asked  
  
Naruto only smiled, as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey fox, time to make your appearance but do keep your cool ne?" Naruto told the fox as this one smiled  
  
Naruto then slowly opened his eyes to reveal those of blood, those of Kyubi. All were surprised as Naruto revealed his eyes to them and simply smiled.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello to me?" The Kyubi asked as he took partly control on Naruto's body  
  
"Ky ... Kyubi!?" Kurenai mumbled as all were shocked  
  
"How is this possible?" Iruka spoke  
  
"Naruto voluntarily let Kyubi take over, but why?" Asuma asked as his cigarette fell on the ground  
  
"Kyubi didn't take over you idiots" Sasha let out as she stepped beside Kyubi ( Naruto's body )  
  
"It's impossible, isn't it?" Sakura let out  
  
"She's right, he just gave me some little time to surface since he's tired of hearing me all the time, ungrateful brat." Kyubi let out  
  
"I heard that you stupid fox!" Naruto yelled to him  
  
"Hurry up with the reunion, I'm tired of this place ..." Kyubi informed them as he closed his eyes  
  
As his eyes reopened, they revealed those that belonged to Naruto, blues eyes.  
  
"Stupid fox, always pushing me around" Naruto mumbled  
  
Sasha then slapped him behind the head.  
  
"What was that for!?" Naruto yelled out as he rubbed the back of his head  
  
"If Kyubi was in a physical form, he would of done it. Plus it's Aka who asked me to do it" Sasha replied  
  
"Stupid pushy demons" Naruto mumbled  
  
"We heard that" Sasha let out  
  
"As much as I'd like for you to explain, we can't let Shiraku get hold of Kyubi so you must understand that I have no other choice but to ..." Hokage started until Sasha interrupted him  
  
"Shiraku won't be able to take and merge with Kyubi anymore" Sasha informed Hokage  
  
"The only possible way for that to happen is if Kyubi had already merge with Naruto." Iruka stated  
  
"Guess you found my secret Iruka-sensei" Naruto smiled as he scratched his head  
  
"You mean that Kyubi merged with Naruto!?" Kurenai said as she was shocked  
  
"Demo don't both souls have to agree to it?" Sakura asked a bit confused  
  
"Actually, Kyubi only wanted to wait for the seal to break to take control..." Naruto answered  
  
"Then how the hell do you explain you've merge with it dobe?" Sasuke asked  
  
"Well, you see, we kinda threatened it until it agreed." Sasha replied as she rolled her eyes  
  
"You threatened a demon and you got away with it?" Iruka asked  
  
"Hai, hai. Well I promised him to get strong enough so he could do like Aka and Sasha." Naruto replied  
  
"Like Aka? You don't mean Aka Ookami!?" Kurenai let out  
  
That earned Naruto another slap behind the head from Sasha.  
  
"Itai!" Naruto let out  
  
"Baka, you didn't have to implicate me in this." Sasha told him with an angry tone  
  
"This now explains how a Mibu came to survive the massacre..." Hokage stated as Sasha immediately gave him a deadly glare  
  
"Not another word." Sasha warned him  
  
"Anyway, old man, we must be leaving." Naruto said as he turned around and started to walk away until Iruka blocked his way  
  
Sasha walked next to Naruto as she was about to intervene when Naruto stopped her.  
  
"Listen, I'm with Kyubi now. We have no intentions to get revenge on this Village, besides that part of the deal I made with him in the first place. We want that bastard's head, hell I'll be doing both us and this Village a favour by getting rid of him. So please get out of our way." Naruto requested  
  
As Iruka was about to speak, Sasha passed by him as she seemed to focus on certain sounds.  
  
"What's wrong?" Naruto asked a bit worried  
  
"Something's not right ..." Sasha said as she walked back to Naruto's side  
  
The moment she was about to take another step towards Naruto, she was repelled against the wall. Sasha kneeled as she looked towards Naruto with a worried look.  
  
"We got company" Sasha said  
  
Naruto tried to move but found himself frozen in place as he looked around him. A new circle surrounded him as the others all watched surprised.  
  
"Chikushou! I thought he'd leave me alone after last time..." Naruto mumbled  
  
Iruka tried to reach to Naruto but found himself repelled as well.  
  
The doors opened as a man stepped forward with two other ninjas by his side.  
  
"Shiraku ..." Naruto mumbled as his eyes were filled with rage  
  
"I came to pick up my demon. And this time, permanently." Shiraku stated as he walked towards Naruto  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Sorry if this chapter is somewhat boring, been having trouble writing. I did put some comedy a bit in it. Note that the next chapter is the last one.  
  
Red Rose / Kyubi-Naruto : thanks for the reviews and great comments.  
  
Pyr00tjy : I only hope you enjoyed this chapter although there isn't much action, sorry about that  
  
Rubymoon17 : thank you for being loyal to all my stories  
  
Yumetotenshi03 : thank you I appreciate the fact people like my Sasha character although I've written this fic pretty fast  
  
Last Chapter : Sayonara  
  
A final battle between Shiraku and Naruto, as he then learns the truth himself of why he can't have Kyubi anymore.  
  
NOTE : I'll be most likely writing a sequel to this story, but I need reviews telling me you want me to write a sequel, so please do mention when reviewing.  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
Thank you  
  
Ookima 


	10. Sayonara

To The Dark Side Chapter 10 : Sayonara  
  
Synopsis: Shiraku appears to claim his demon, Kyubi! The final battle between Naruto/Kyubi and Shiraku begins as the man will learn that he can no longer obtain the beast.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I'm just a fan showing my appreciation for it. Although I wish I did  
  
Claimer: I own the character known as Mibu Sasha and Aka Ookami since I created them from a to z.  
  
If you wish to view the profile of the new characters I added, you can find the link on my info page.  
  
Extra Information you should perhaps know ..  
  
- Saratobi Asuma, in charge of the 10th team, composed of Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji  
  
- Yuuhi Kurenai, in charge of the 8th team, composed of Hinata, Kiba and Shino.  
  
- Chidori : ( The thousand birds ) This jutsu is Kakashi's sole original technique, originally formed for the use of assassination. The user, gathers such a large concentration of chakra in the had, that it becomes visible. Pushing the limits of the body, the user charges forward, the chakra amount growing, as does the incredible speed. The chakra becomes so powerful, that it becomes similar to a blade, and is able to cut through near anything. The attack creates a constant 'chi' noise, sounding like a thousand birds advancing towards you. The jutsu gained its name from this sound. This jutsu gained the nickname 'Lightning Edge' or, Raikiri - When Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning in half using it.  
  
- Rasengan - Is the technique Jiraiya taught Naruto during the manga. Also mentioned in previous chapters of this story. The attack consists to gather chakra in the palm of your hand as it swirls at the same time, similar to Chidori.  
  
*Itai = Ouch / Ow*  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn / Damn it*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Hai = Yes / Yeah*  
  
*Demo = but ..*  
  
*Minna = Everyone*  
  
*Temea = You*  
  
*Naruhodo = I See*  
  
*Shimatta = Damn it*  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
As Iruka was about to speak, Sasha passed by him as she seemed to focus on certain sounds.  
  
"What's wrong?" Naruto asked a bit worried  
  
"Something's not right ..." Sasha said as she walked back to Naruto's side  
  
The moment she was about to take another step towards Naruto, she was repelled against the wall. Sasha kneeled as she looked towards Naruto with a worried look.  
  
"We got company" Sasha said  
  
Naruto tried to move but found himself frozen in place as he looked around him. A new circle surrounded him as the others all watched surprised.  
  
"Chikushou! I thought he'd leave me alone after last time..." Naruto mumbled  
  
Iruka tried to reach to Naruto but found himself repelled as well.  
  
The doors opened as a man stepped forward with two other ninjas by his side.  
  
"Shiraku ..." Naruto mumbled as his eyes were filled with rage  
  
"I came to pick up my demon. And this time, permanently." Shiraku stated as he walked towards Naruto  
  
Kakashi and the others were about to interfere when they were repelled as well by the invisible barrier that surrounded Naruto.  
  
Sasha rose to her feet as she kept the closest as she could to Naruto , only able to watch and do nothing.  
  
"Kyubi ain't ever interested in you to begin with" Naruto commented as he struggled to try and move  
  
"We'll see about that very soon." Shiraku answered as he was only a meter away from the blond  
  
Shiraku gently caressed the boy's cheek as he gave away an evil smile.  
  
"Get you're filthy hands off us!" Naruto demanded as his eyes showed anger  
  
"My my, don't get angry, I'll be finally granting you the wish you always desired, to be normal and no longer rejected." Shiraku commented as he turned his back to the blond  
  
Naruto's anger was high but simply by those words, he lowered his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Hokage looked over at Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi understood what Hokage wanted him to attempt while Shiraku was off guard.  
  
Kakashi had made several hand gestures as his blue chakra started to gather in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Chidori" Kakashi let out  
  
Sasuke and all the others observed as Kakashi pushed his hand towards the barrier in hopes to maybe break it.  
  
"You shouldn't of done that" Shiraku said as his eyes met those of Kakashi  
  
Suddenly, the blue chakra from Chidori Attack repelled against the barrier, causing its attacks to go berserk and pushed Kakashi back violently against the wall.  
  
The hand which Kakashi had used for Chidori, was all bloody, as Kurenai and Asuma ran to help Kakashi back up to his feet, as Sakura, Iruka and Sasuke were surprised that his attack had failed, considering that he had cut in half lightning.  
  
"Kakashi, are you alright?" Kurenai asked  
  
"That was a bad idea" Kakashi let out as he had trouble moving at all due to the set back  
  
From the other side of the room, Sakura was shocked by Kakashi being thrown away so easily, as Sasuke's eyes were wide.  
  
"We have to help Naruto" Iruka said  
  
"How can we piss him off?" Sasha asked as she turned to face the Iruka and the other two students  
  
"Eh?" Sakura asked confused  
  
"This isn't the time to think how to get Naruto mad" Iruka yelled out  
  
Hokage came closer hearing what they were discussing.  
  
"Why would you want to do that child?" Hokage asked  
  
"Naruto isn't the kind to give up, what fuels him, is his anger, just as much as Kyubi. Then he'll be able to do something" Sasha explained  
  
"Dobe" Sasuke let out  
  
"Huh?" Sasha said  
  
"He gets cranky when ever I call him dobe or baka" Sasuke repeated more clearly  
  
"Good, start calling him that then" Sasha demanded as her eyes then turned towards Shiraku and the two ninjas not far from him  
  
Sakura, Iruka and Sasuke looked at each other as Hokage gave them permission to do what ever they could to help.  
  
"Naruto. You baka, never knew you gave up in front of an enemy. You are a dobe after all." Sasuke started as the other two looked at him  
  
Naruto's finger twitched a little by Sasuke's continuous comments seemed to start affecting the boy.  
  
Shiraku's eyes then turned towards where Sasha and the other stood.  
  
"You... You have caused me more trouble than anything else. Perhaps it's time for you to join the rest of your clan." Shiraku mentioned as he gave a signal to his ninjas behind him  
  
The second the vanished, they reappeared quickly behind Sasha two grab hold of her shoulders, before she had time to react.  
  
"This might work..." She thought as she struggled to get out of their grip  
  
Iruka rushed to her help, but found himself quickly punched in the stomach, as he fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.  
  
The two Ninjas vanished with Sasha, as they reappeared within the circle in front of Shiraku.  
  
Sasha's eyes met those of her enemy quickly, as she then felt a pressure around her neck, giving her trouble to breath.  
  
Shiraku had his hand wrapped around her neck, as he lifted her from the ground and smiled back to the female.  
  
"If we don't do something all hell is going to break loose." Asuma said as Kakashi had an arm on Asuma to help him stand  
  
"Hokage-sama!" Kurenai spoke  
  
"Naruto, Kyubi, I never thought you were such weaklings" Hokage said  
  
All looked over at Hokage, surprised by his comment.  
  
From the corner of her eyes, Sasha took a peek at Hokage, as she struggled like she could.  
  
"Two minds with the same will" Sasha manage to elt out as Shiraku seemed amused  
  
"Time to snap that beautiful neck of yours." Shiraku said  
  
"Baka are you just going to stand there and watch your friends get killed!?" Sasuke yelled out as he was ready to interfere when Sakura grabbed onto his arm  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Inside Naruto*  
  
The chains had already started to hold Kyubi down, as Naruto was trapped in a corner, with constant chains trying to trap him.  
  
"Chikushou!" Naruto let out in frustration  
  
"Leave while you can boy" The fox ordered  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he continued to break the chains trying to pin him down  
  
"That man will after all rid you of me, isn't that what you always wanted?" The Kyubi asked  
  
"You stupid fox! Without you I don't have enough power to protect myself and her! Sure I use to hate you, but then again we're stuck together, so might as well take advantage of it" Naruto replied as he finally managed to make a way towards Kyubi  
  
"That brat can be somewhat intelligent sometimes" Kyubi thought  
  
"So how about we kick his ass again and show him our strength as one?" Naruto asked as he used Rasengan to cut the chains off.  
  
"This time, I'll make sure he stays down." Kyubi replied as he rose to his paws  
  
================================================= =================================================  
  
*Hokage's Room*  
  
As Shiraku prepared to snap her little neck, the others could only watch, unable to do anything due to the barrier.  
  
"Any last words?" Shiraku asked with a smile  
  
"I don't. But he might" Sasha teased as she gave a nod towards Naruto's direction  
  
Swirls of red chakra surrounded Naruto, as his fingers began to move.  
  
Everyone's attention were fixed to the blond, as he started to let out an evil laugh.  
  
"Nani?" Shiraku let out  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her you sick bastard" Naruto ordered as he rose his head to stare into the eyes of his enemy  
  
His eyes showed the red colour as his finger nails grew longer.  
  
Shiraku's eyes were now focused on Naruto, as his grip loosened around Sasha's neck, and of course she took advantage of that small moment.  
  
Sasha grabbed hold of Shiraku's arms to use it to pull herself up in order to kick him in the stomach.  
  
Unfortunately, Shiraku had read her moves, as he let go of her neck to avoid being kicked.  
  
Sasha quickly moved out of harms way as she now stood beside Naruto.  
  
Naruto was able to break free at last, as the circle's barrier was once more defeated.  
  
Shiraku looked quite annoyed, as Naruto looked at him with predator's eyes seeing it's prey.  
  
"Hey bastard! Your damn circle won't work on me so why don't you stop it already" Kyubi, in Naruto's body spoke  
  
"The circle works for those who are the container of demons. It's impossible for it to be broken!" Shiraku stated  
  
"Impossible!? Get a clue, Kyubi and Naruto both broke it twice already and there's a good reason of how" Sasha informed as she wsmiled  
  
"A reason?" Shiraku asked  
  
"You can't remove a demon that has merge with the host." Kyubi let out as he stared into his enemy's eyes  
  
His red eyes changed into blue for several seconds as it then changed back to the red colour it was.  
  
Shiraku was shocked by the news, as Naruto charged forth within seconds.  
  
Shiraku could only block the attack with his arm, as Naruto's claws made it once more into his skin.  
  
Shiraku used his chakra to push Naruto back to where he was, as he quickly covered his wounded arm with his hand.  
  
Naruto landed on his feet, as he cracked his bloody fingers and smiled.  
  
"That arm, I'll rip it off" Kyubi stated as he prepared to attack again  
  
"You fool, you're totally useless to me now" Shiraku replied with anger as he started to step back  
  
"You're not planning on leaving after all, you're the one who came here in the first place." Hokage teased  
  
"You were all aware of this weren't you. You'll regret all this one day, you just wait and see. I'll come back stronger than ever and destroy you and this pethatic Village!" Shiraku yelled out  
  
As he prepared to leave, Kurenai and Asuma had quickly moved in the door frame, to prevent the enemy from simply walking out.  
  
The two ninjas by Shiraku's side, waited for their master's order, as he simply nodded. With that alone, the two ninjas charged towards the two Jounins, but they lacked of skill to defeat them in the first place.  
  
Asuma took a puff of his cigarette, before he dodged the punch and kicks of his enemy. After a minute, of dodging, Asuma leaned down as he punched the ninja's stomach, rendering him unconscious.  
  
Kurenai only had to move aside as she left her foot in the way as the ninja was dumb enough to trip over it.  
  
As the ninja landed face first on the floor, Kurenai sat on his back, as she pulled a kunai and placed it under his neck.  
  
"I dare you to move" Kurenai commented  
  
With only Shiruka left, he was outnumbered and wounded.  
  
"How could this possibly happen?" Shiruka asked himself ============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Inside Naruto*  
  
"How about you let me help out a bit?" Naruto asked  
  
"Annoying brat" Kyubi let out  
  
"I heard that you stupid fox!" Naruto replied pointing his fist at the fox  
  
"Since we've merge, I suppose calling me stupid is calling yourself stupid" The fox teased  
  
"You're started to sound like that bastard Sasuke you know" Naruto replied  
  
The fox smiled.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me with your stupidity brat" Kyubi teased again  
  
"Temea!" Naruto said as he showed anger  
  
"But I suppose that's what makes you interesting." Kyubi finished  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Back in the Room*  
  
One of Naruto's eyes turned back to the color of blue, as he placed his fingers together for his most favourite Jutsu.  
  
"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto said  
  
Naruto clones filled the room as they all pulled out a kunai and prepared to land the finishing blow.  
  
"It ends here Shiraku" Sasha said as she placed her hands together, preparing for a jutsu herself  
  
Though he would be defeated, Shiraku managed to let out a smile which caused some confusion among the leaf ninjas present.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Naruto asked  
  
"I'll be sure to take my revenge on both of you as well as Konoha and that damn Hokage. Mark my words, next time we meet you all die!" Shiraku let out as a strong wind gathered around him  
  
"Shimatta! He's going to escape!" Kakashi yelled out  
  
By the time Kakashi had spoken, Shiraku had disappeared from the room and escaped.  
  
Naruto's clones all vanished in smokes, as Sasha remained by his side to make sure he was ok.  
  
Sakura and Iruka quickly ran towards Naruto to make sure he was ok.  
  
"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked  
  
"Hai hai, we both are" Naruto replied  
  
"Both?" Iruka asked  
  
"Hey fox, mind giving me back control?" Naruto spoke to the surprise of all  
  
"Ungrateful kid" Kyubi said  
  
Upon those words, Naruto's red eye turned to blue just like his other one.  
  
"Look as much as I would like to stick around, I got someone to hunt down" Naruto said as he walked towards the exit door  
  
Kurenai and Asuma stepped in, blocking his path, as Sasha prepared to make a move, when Naruto gave her a sign to stand down.  
  
"Kakashi, I agreed to come but I never said that I would stay." Naruto reminded his former teacher  
  
"I know, Hokage-sama. It's best to let them go..." Kakashi commented  
  
"You can't just leave you dobe" Sasuke spoke  
  
"When are you going to stop caling me that you bastard!" Naruto let out as he turned to face his former rival  
  
"Probably never" Sasuke replied  
  
"Naruto, you really want to leave but why?" Sakura asked  
  
"Some things changed Sakura-chan. I can't stay here, besides the Villagers will be happy, plus I'll be doing Konoha a big favour by going after the guy. Here is just not home anymore..." Naruto replied  
  
Hokage stepped forward, as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
  
"Then I guess it's time for you to get an S ranked mission" Hokage stated  
  
Suddenly, everyone's mouths opened out of shock and surprised.  
  
"Hokage-sama why ..." Kurenai started to ask  
  
"Naruto and Kyubi are no threat to the Village, and he is still part of the Leaf ninjas. Sending Anbu after him would be useless ne?" Hokage asked with a little smile  
  
"Hai. I couldn't guarantee their safe return, since Sasha hates them even more than me" Naruto replied with a smile  
  
"Then it's settle, do try to come from time to time though." Hokage requested  
  
"Sure, so does that mean I won't be a missing-nin?" Naruto asked  
  
"Hai" Kakashi answered with a smile  
  
"Arigatou old man!" Naruto said  
  
"I wish you would stop calling me that Naruto. Only those present here will know about Naruto's mission understood?" Hokage asked  
  
"Hai" They all answered  
  
"Good luck then Naruto" Hokage said as he stepped back  
  
Naruto smiled, as Asuma and Kurenai moved out of the blond's way, Iruka came closer to his former student.  
  
"You better get back here in one piece" Iruka warned him  
  
"Don't worry, I'll bring the baka back in one piece" Sasha teased  
  
Naruto turned around quickly to face the female with a shocked expression.  
  
"You're not going to start calling me that too are you?" Naruto asked  
  
"I don't know, I'll think about it" Sasha replied with a smile  
  
"Chikushou, this is all your fault Sasuke!" Naruto turned back to face Sasuke  
  
"Don't blame me dobe" Sasuke replied with a cool voice  
  
Before Naruto could give a reply, Sakura walked to him and hugged him, then took a step back.  
  
"It's to wish you good luck and be careful too" Sakura told him  
  
Naruto blushed a little as he patted the back of his head.  
  
"Well bastard, there's only you and Kakashi left" Naruto stated  
  
"Humph" Was the only word Sasuke said as he evaded the eyes of Naruto  
  
Naruto was a bit confused when suddenly, he had a huge smile on his lips.  
  
This caught Sasuke's attention, as he uncrossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you smiling like an idiot Naruto?" Sasuke dared to ask  
  
Sasuke reached out as he pulled Sasuke closer to him and kissed his former rival on the lips.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened, as well as everyone else in the room that was present.  
  
"He's doing it again!" Inner Sakura yelled out  
  
"Baka" Both demons thought as well as Sasha  
  
"Despite your merge with Kyubi, you'll always do stupid things..." Hokage as he placed a hand in his forehead and took a deep breath  
  
"Is he always like this?" Kurenai murmured to Asuma  
  
"Don't ask me, he's Kakashi's student after all" Asume answered in a low tone  
  
"They've always had this strange bond, but I suppose this is Naruto's way of showing to his former rival something" Kakashi replied in a low tone  
  
"Like what?" Kurenai asked as Iruka came closer to them  
  
"Remembering their accidental kiss in my class when they were younger" Iruka answered  
  
All three Jounins turned their heads towards Iruka, surprised by his answer.  
  
Naruto steped back, as he smiled again at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke on the other hand was shocked by Naruto's action.  
  
"Just to remember old times" Naruto said as he turned away  
  
A stunned Sasuke stood still, as Sakura was still shocked by Naruto's action, and it wasn't even an accident this time!  
  
Naruto joined up with Sasha, as he hear the adults murmur.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" Sasha asked  
  
"Erhm... It's a thing between me and him" Naruto answered  
  
"Naruto, the Village is going to get quiet and a bit boring without you around." Iruka said  
  
"You'll find another trouble making kid Iruka!" Naruto reassured his former teacher  
  
"No one's ever going to replace you" Iruka thought  
  
"Well, s ranked mission here we come!" Naruto yelled out as he walked out of the room with Sasha by his side  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Outside Hokage's House*  
  
Naruto and Sasha walked as they now both focused on the task at hand.  
  
"Well at least we don't have to worry about having people tracking us down now" Sasha stated  
  
"Hai, as long as I have you with me, I know well get the bastard for what he did to us" Naruto said  
  
"You sure you don't want Sasuke with you, after all, you did kiss him" Sasha teased  
  
"I explained that already..." Naruto mumbled  
  
Sasha placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
Naruto felt a lot better knowing what she meant, and smiled back  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hokage's Window*  
  
Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Iruka, Hokage, Sakura and Sasuke stood near the window as they saw both of them leave.  
  
Sasuke gently touched his lips as he smiled a little and then closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Baka" Thought Sasuke as he opened his eyes to see his former rival vanish before his eyes  
  
"With her by his side, we can be sure Naruto will be safe." Hokage stated  
  
"Hai" Asuma and Kakashi replied  
  
"I'm going to miss buying him ramen" Iruka let out  
  
"Well you'll have more money for you at least" Kakashi said with a smile  
  
"Be safe Naruto" Sakura thought  
  
"I guess our fourth Hokage would be proud to see this." Kurenai said  
  
"Hai." Hokage said  
  
"Until we meet again Naruto" Iruka thought ============================================================================ ======================  
  
*At the Gates of Konoha*  
  
Naruto turned back one last time to see his former home.  
  
"Sayonara minna" Naruto softly said  
  
Naruto turned back, as he and Sasha set out for their new and only mission given to them.  
  
Hunt down and kill Shiraku  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
This was the last chapter for this story! Hope it wasn't too boring, I had trouble writing it down since I'm concentrating on 5 stories lol.  
  
Reviews :  
  
Malachi : Hope this last chapter pleased you and thank you for the compliments, I don't get so many because some gave me flames concerning Sasha  
  
Rubymoon17 : thanks for your support, it really helped me to keep on writing  
  
Kyubi-naruto : I'm happy to know you feel that way about my story  
  
Ming : About your comment, if you've read other Naruto fics, you'll notice most of us actually use them. It's the basic dialogue that the characters use often during the show, which you would know if you were a fanatic like me of anime series. Second well compared to others I at least write what they mean, the translation that is.  
  
Foxgrl : glad you're hooked!!  
  
Silverknight7 : I appreciate your review comments are also welcomed  
  
Pyr00tje : I'm glad you enjoyed my story and helped me a lot  
  
Lashya : glad you find them all cute. I tried not to make them too OCC but after all this was my first fic ever written.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE  
  
This is the last chapter of this series, BUT I'm planning now on writing a sequel to it, set a few years later with a new storyline.  
  
Please review and tell me if I should bother or not.  
  
If I write a sequel, hopefully I'll have the new story up within the end of February ( Sorry for it being late but I have a few stories to manage right now so please leave me some time ONEGAI! )  
  
Any opinions or ideas are welcome too  
  
Thank you  
  
And I thank you all those that supported the stories I write and especially this one.  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
Ookima 


	11. Important Note to Read Concerning The Se...

Important Note To Read  
  
Well due to my 9 loyal reviewers for this story, I WILL be writing a SEQUEL to this story.  
  
Happy???  
  
Well, I'm hoping to have the first chapter of the sequel out before the end of the month.  
  
Bare with me, I go to school and work full time, I have 3 stories to maintained that are currently published and working on 3 unpublished stories and hopefully I'll finish them soon.  
  
So here's a little preview on what's to come on the sequel.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
The Beginning Of The End  
  
Chapter 1 :  
  
5 years passed since Naruto left for his mission with Sasha. Now at the age of 18, they still track and hunt Enjou Shiraku, as they grew more powerful. One day, they come across some information and now must return to Konoha to warn Hokage of the situation.  
  
As they returned to Konoha, how much has the lives of his former teacher and former friends have changed. And how will everyone cope when they hear two names mentioned.  
  
The names of Orochimaru and Shiraku  
  
Well hope that wasn't too corny lol. Anyway let me know what you think or comments are always welcomed.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Reviews!!!  
  
Sirus183 : First time I see you but I'm glad you enjoyed it, sicne it was my first fiction ever.  
  
Rubymoon17 : I'm writing a sequel!!! Just like you wanted  
  
Pyr00tje : I didn't mean it they loved each other. Just Naruto's way of saying goodbye in his idiotic way. I thought it was funny. Sorry about it. Well I'm writing a sequel and when the first chapter is written I'll make sure to email you ok?  
  
Lombardia Dragoncraft : I'm really glad that some people liked this story although sometimes I found it lame. If you want some SasuNaru, I wrote other fics with that, this won't have any shonen-ai at all. Sorry if you're disappointed  
  
Kyubi-naruto : I meant it as a funny part since Naruto can surprise people. I am writing a sequel and yes I'm planning on having Naruto hook up with Sasha.  
  
Drownin' in my tears : I'll update by the end of the month but it's a sequel, thus another story.  
  
Red rose : tahnk you for helping me out, your comments were what gave me courage to continue this fic. Glad you liked that small part about Naruto and Sasuke  
  
Heh : well I don't have a beta but I think I'm doing pretty good compared to some writers who simply don't sem to know how to write, no offence anyone. Also, the main words that I misspell are since and from mostly.  
  
Nikkler : Well you were the most obvious one wanting a sequel and like you wish I am writing a sequel and hope to release it by the end of this month, February. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Well see you people next time and check my other stories!  
  
Ookima 


End file.
